Do You Know How Much I Love You?
by ddgorgeous
Summary: After the kidnapping and torture, Morgan's life will never be the same. With marriage to Savannah and a baby on the way, Morgan learns that the most dangerous thing in life is truth itself.
1. Chapter 1

They always met here it was easy when she found herself at home alone. Mona's was a small diner on the outskirts of town tucked away in a dark hidden corner just off the last exit into the next town, easily missed by the casual passerby. It was a place for those needing privacy and where those who didn't want to be recognized met to discuss secrets and conduct shady business.

Omar Bastione was a determined, focused man with no tolerance for failure and distractions. It had taken him nearly twenty years to train his large network of minions who were willing to hunt and kill for him even at the cost of their freedom and lives. He'd always had a soft spot for his youngest recruit she was beautiful and naïve yet willing to please him. He'd saved her for one mission and one mission alone. It was the most important thing he'd ask any of them to ever do. She'd failed.

He watched her walk through the door. He knew that look. The look that said she'd gotten too involved…too close and she'd forgotten the mission and her role in it. She took the seat across from him. She waited for his chastisement in silence.

"You're late."

"Traffic."

He took a long sip from his drink before speaking again.

"You broke the number one rule in our business, my dear."

Her eyes surveyed the room for familiar faces. It was natural for her to be suspicious. She knew what happened to those that failed. Strangers weren't always just strangers; some were associates in the business, hit men and the like. It would be nothing for one of them to be sent after her once she left the safety of the diner.

He could read her mind. He knew her better than she knew herself after all he had damn near raised her and trained her to be one of his most successful operatives. It was a risk giving her this assignment but he needed to test her and to prove to her that he had faith in her. Perhaps he'd even broken his own rules. He'd gotten too close and cared too much for the gorgeous brunette with the light brown eyes.

"I took the liberty of ordering your usual."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you'll eat anyway. It's not polite to not at least pretend you appreciate my gesture."

"Yes of course."

"Savannah, dear, dear Savannah what am I going to do with you?"

"Omar, I…"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry if you think…"

"Are you going to tell me that you can still complete your assignment?"

"Yes, I can. I've already proven that!"

"Shh…lower your voice, my darling. We wouldn't want to disturb the other diners."

He chuckled waiting for the waiter to place their meals on the table before continuing. Then leaning in close to make sure she understood how serious he was.

"Omar, please, I am still committed to the mission and I can help make this right!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Have you forgotten? I'm the one that made sure he was at that market and I'm the one who made sure he was distracted while your men got in place."

Then she leaned in to meet his gaze.

"And I'm the one that made sure his team didn't find out it was you behind the kidnapping."

The older white-haired man smiled then leaning back against the weathered wooden chair he slowly unwrapped his eating utensils placing the white linen napkin on his lap. He watched her closely already he could see the subtle changes in her face.

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

He cut his steak in several small pieces aware that she was watching him as her food remained uneaten on her plate. As he slowly chewed he shot a disapproving look her way prompting her to take a small bite from her dinner roll.

"Eight weeks, eh?"

She didn't respond now picking at her over-cooked chicken breast. She nodded affirmatively.

"So what are you going to do with this child after his father is dead?"

"I'll manage."

"You know there's no room for children in our line of business. They're nothing but a distraction. They make you weak. So, I ask you again Savannah, what are you going to do with this child?"

She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She couldn't cry tears were unacceptable to Omar and she'd disappointed him enough already. Her entire life had been dedicated to making him happy but she never seemed to get his full approval, which at times had driven her mad.

"Why did you give me this assignment?"

"Out of all of my operatives, you were the only one who could get close enough."

"I don't understand."

"You were exactly what Derek Morgan was looking for only he didn't realize it."

"Aren't you afraid his team will catch on?"

"No. If I were afraid I'd killed him while he laid unconscious in the hospital."

"But they're good at what they do…"

"I'm better at what I do. Although, I wasn't expecting to lose six of my best men. Your, _fiancé_ is a most impressive man. I've never come up against anyone quite like him. The way he was able to disassociate himself from the torture, the pain…No I've never come across anyone like him…makes me almost sad to have to kill him."

 **Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

He'd spent three days teetering between life and death held tightly in the darkness of a coma. He didn't see it coming, the kidnapping, the beating and torture and now the unbearable pain. His skin irreversibly scarred by white phosphorus burns and his ribs broken, bruises that made breathing nearly impossible. The nightmares had already begun and even the memory of his father's visits in his mind brought him no comfort. The only thing that had kept him sane as he lay in the hospital bed was the news of Savannah's pregnancy.

He loved her and he loved the thought of having a baby with her…he'd come so close to losing it all. She'd been by his side from the moment he'd been brought in and for that he was grateful. His best friend Penelope Garcia had been there too. She'd been his solace even after Savannah had come into his life never missing a beat, keeping him honest and always being there for him. He owed her everything. She walked him through uncertain times and if it hadn't been for her encouragement there would have been no Savannah in his life.

 _"Do you know how much I love you?"_

He still remembered his words spoken from a post coma haze. He was weak but happy that he'd beaten death and his tormentors.

 _"Do you know how much I appreciate everything you do?"_

Her eyes held so much assurance, so much love and hope. She had news but he'd already figured it out. She was pregnant with their child. He'd already deemed it a boy she wasn't so sure. It didn't matter.

 _"Will you marry me?"_

Tears had spilled from his eyes and she was giddy quickly saying yes to his question.

He was happy…happier than he'd ever been…

Savannah stepped out into the cold night air pulling her coat tightly around her body. She checked her watch and hurried across the street to her car. It was getting late and she needed to get back to the hospital. Derek had insisted she go home for a while to get some rest instead she used the time to meet with Omar who'd demanded a meeting with her. She feared her mentor he'd shown countless times that his evil and violence had no limits. His demand for loyalty was not mirrored in his actions and killing her would be easy for him. She'd never feared for her life not until now. She was carrying Derek Morgan's child…eight weeks, eight weeks…

 _"Savannah…I'm sorry." He whispered through his pain._

 _"For what?"_

 _She was so happy to see him awake determined to apologize._

 _"I was late for dinner."_

Her heart broke for this man who'd been an assignment. In that instant she realized he was so much more…he'd always been so much more.

 _"But you made it."_

Omar was right she had broken the rules. She wasn't supposed to fall in love and she wasn't supposed to plan a future with him. Now she was pregnant and she had accepted his marriage proposal. Worse than that she loved him, totally and hopelessly loved him.

 _"The next time you ask I won't be late for you…or our son."_

She didn't know if it was a boy and she'd told him as much. It didn't matter. Tears began to run down her face as she started her engine; the tears she'd fought so hard to keep from Omar. Pulling away from the curb she knew what was expected of her. She had a job, a mission and it was not to be questioned. She knew better. Loving Derek Morgan had become a complication. After all was said and done and she was once back in Omar's good graces Savannah knew that Derek's words would haunt her to her grave.

 _"Do you know how much I love you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Six months had crawled painfully by and Derek was headed back to work. He was nervous and he wasn't sure how his team would feel having him back. Perhaps they had discovered that they could operate without him, maybe even preferred things without him around. He needed to get back to work and convince himself that he hadn't failed to protect himself and that he hadn't failed at what he thought he did best.

He'd married Savannah shortly after being discharged from the hospital five months ago and he was beyond excited about their future and the baby that was due in a month. It was a boy just as he suspected. Every man wanted a boy and he was no exception. Savannah had proven her love patiently standing by his side throughout his recovery and he loved her with his whole heart. He'd been blessed. He couldn't help but wonder if God was making up for some things, and for all the prayers he'd prayed as a child that he was sure God had ignored. Whatever it was, Derek was happy…and afraid.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

He purposely scheduled his arrival hoping that the rest of the team would already be in their offices working. He'd made Rossi promise no welcome back parties and after a few minutes of haggling, Rossi consented to honor his wishes. It was blissfully quiet as he stepped off the elevator. He couldn't help but pause and take it all in before hurrying to his office. This felt like home, solace, he knew immediately that this was what he'd been missing for the last six months of his life.

"Hey, there you are."

He'd missed that too. His best friend who'd kept her distance while he healed and settled into married life. He wished she hadn't stayed away in an effort to give him space. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Baby Girl."

He waited for her to catch up. She noticed his mega-watt smile had lost a few watts. His eyes were sad and his movements had lost a tad of the Derek Morgan swag. She pretended not to notice gobbling him up in a familiar bear hug. He didn't want to let go.

"I missed you, Handsome."

He kissed her on the cheek and released her.

"I missed you too."

He pulled out of her embrace and continued down the hallway toward his office. He didn't want to reveal his nerves and emotions that were rushing to the surface. He needed to be alone even if it were just for a moment. Puzzled, she followed behind him worried not knowing what to say or do. He'd changed.

"Derek…"

He stopped just before opening his door and again waited for her to catch up.

"What's up, Garcia?"

"I-I just…if you need…"

"I know Baby Girl. I'll be fine."

He couldn't look at her just yet. He felt her come closer; close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. He closed his eyes and exhaled his forehead leaning on his office door.

"I'm here for you, okay Derek? I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know you are."

Then in an instant he slipped into the office closing the door quickly behind him. Penelope stood speechless as the lock slid into place. She placed a shaky hand on the closed door silently praying for her friend who was still broken and still struggling.

Hotch closed the case file in frustration. Wichita needed them and he was reluctant to leave. Morgan was back and he wasn't sure if his most fearless, dependable and strongest agent was ready. So much had happened that would have destroyed any of them. His kidnapping and torture was still an unsolved case and would threaten Morgan's focus. Hotch remembered his ordeal with Foyet and how it had taken his wife Hailey and nearly his son. That pain still followed him it was unshakeable. He'd tried to walk past it and live ignoring the fact that it followed him everywhere he went. Morgan had always relied on his strength and had always been the one to protect the others; he'd saved all of their lives countless times. Perhaps it was time they saved his.

 **Home of David Rossi – Evening –**

The Wichita case was wrapped up in less than twenty-four hours and it was good to be back in Quantico. Rossi had convinced Morgan to fill the empty chair in his standing poker game. For a few brief hours Morgan was able to relax and push back the heavy weight that seemed to have take a permanent seat on his chest. The case had been a tough one and he kept wondering if any thing they did mattered. This was the world that his son would inherit and his heart broke. Now surrounded by Dave's distinguished friends, who welcomed him into their circle, willing to give up twenty-five percent of the pot to his son's future he genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time. It was overwhelming and again he choked down his emotions.

 _"Ain't no sunshine in this hand."_

Losing the third straight hand was his cue to leave; he'd promised to meet Savannah for La Maze classes. He'd promised never to be late for her again and so he bid adieu to his new friends. The game resumed quickly and as he stood at the top of the stairs he felt a solemn sense of dread overcome him.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

Derek waited patiently for Savannah to arrive. They'd agreed to meet near the fountain and walk in together. So many thoughts ran through his mind, the case still chasing him as he kept seeing the bodies of dead children…dead eyes seeming to stare into his soul asking, _'why?'_ He wondered when he would feel normal again and when he would feel as if he no longer had to look over his shoulders.

Then almost magically his wife, belly swollen appeared smiling and glowing in front of him. He stood smiling pulling her into a sweet embrace kissing her lightly on the lips.

Omar watched the couple as they stood near the black truck that Derek had arrived in. The sounds of the large fountain just to the right of the truck would muffle the sound of his rifle. He normally left this sort of thing to someone else but this time he needed to make sure that everything went perfectly. This mission had been in the making for over a year and they were too close. It should have ended six months ago, but Derek Morgan had proven to be a bigger adversary than he'd expected. Savannah had been his secret weapon but even she had become a liability. She was like a daughter to him. In fact he'd raised her after marrying her widowed mother. He could still remember the skinny little girl with the light brown eyes and auburn hair; they connected immediately and he knew he'd love her like his own.

Now here he was perched on the roof of the hospital's administration building watching the soon-to-be parents through his rifle's scope. Nothing mattered now except ending her life and proving to Derek Morgan that he could be broken. No matter what mind tricks he played there would be no escaping the pain and agony that he had planned for him. He wanted to spend time watching him endure every moment of torture. He needed him to remember what he had done and the pain he'd caused him so many years ago. He wanted to see the shock in his eyes when just before he took his final breath he finally remembered who he was.

Then with expert precision he settled on his target and pulled the trigger.

"Derek!"

Omar watched his little angel fall like a feather into her husband's arms.

"NO! SAVANNAH!"

Derek saw his world suddenly collapse and turn black and red with her blood. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Her fearful eyes met his just before she lost consciousness. Later he would not remember how he got to the emergency room entrance.

Omar watched as the two disappeared from sight and patiently packed his belongings and all evidence of his being there. He was confident that he would not get caught until he was ready to see them again.

"Now…let the games begin! I'll be seeing you soon, Agent Morgan." He whispered as he disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bethesda Memorial Hospital – Evening**

He was numb and angry; sick to his stomach with panic and torn. His duty as a husband and father dictated that he stay put by her side. But his anger and pride as a man insisted that he be out finding the son-of-a-bitch who had shot his wife and mother of his unborn child. Her blood was still on his hands, still glistening and wet to the touch. Savannah lay unconscious as they waited for the doctors to come and share the results of their battery of tests. His team had arrived moments ago and already were working to protect him and to find the perpetrators who seemed relentless in their determination to destroy him. They'd wanted to believe that the entire team was the target, but it was clear now who the real target was.

Graciously, the hospital had given them a room to use as their base of operations. Hotch and the others had quickly gathered replaying the security footage looking for clues. Everything was caught on tape; Morgan arriving and parking his truck, then sitting near by on a wrought iron bench to wait. The older agent couldn't help but notice that Morgan was tense as he periodically checked his watch and surveyed the area around him. Then Savannah's arrival ten minutes later caused Morgan to stand and focus on his pregnant wife. Moments later she is seen collapsing in her husband's arms.

Garcia cringed at the sight playing then replaying on her laptop. She wondered why they hadn't already seen the worst in people; why it always seemed as if each time things got worse. Again evil had come knocking our their door. Morgan had already been a victim and it had taken six months for him to heal enough to convince everyone that he was fit to return to his normal life. Now his wife lay fighting for her life; the future of their unborn child still uncertain. She couldn't stand to watch it again but she stayed put willing to push aside her own feelings and needs to do what she had to do to end her friend's suffering.

She had slowly learned to like Savannah and had come to the conclusion that things happened for a reason. What she had secretly wanted was not meant to be and so, she'd purposely made it a point to befriend the woman who'd managed to turn her best friend into a family man. He was happy and because of that fact, so was she. Still she knew her heart would always ask, _'what if?'_

Hotch was irritated but not surprised when finally Garcia, then Reid and JJ reluctantly admitted that for the last six months they had been aiding Morgan in his search to find the who and why behind his kidnapping and torture. Although Rossi had not gotten involved Hotch saw in his friend's eyes that he knew all along of the covert alliance among their younger agents. He had every right to bring them all up on sanctions but he wouldn't. He had been guilty of the same transgressions after George Foyet had targeted him and his family. Morgan would remind him of that more than once before the night was over.

JJ had found a clue to which she immediately shared with Morgan first. Her allegiance was still to him. He looked her in the eye and told her he didn't know what the words meant, _"I see red. Do you see red?"_ She pretended to believe him and watched as he left the small waiting room where she had pulled him and head toward Savannah's room. She had a job to do and so she rejoined the others in their makeshift headquarters.

Morgan stood for a few moments in the doorway before entering. She was asleep. She was a doctor and there was nothing her peers could tell her that would sugar coat her situation. Morgan's heart broke as he watched her cry herself to sleep earlier. Kissing her on the lips he took the seat next her bed and laid his head on her stomach desperately searching for his child's heartbeat. He cried his own tears now as he heard the faint thump of hope. It was clear what he had to do. He was going to keep them safe the only way he knew how.

 _"You can't work this case!"_

Hotch's words rang loudly in his ears and so did his reminder to his superior that he would not sit around doing nothing if it were his family.

 _"You're off the case!"_

Those words had no meaning and no impact on his decision to bring this nightmare to an end. He knew then that he could very well lose his life before the night was over.

 _"I can't just stand around and do nothing!"_

Omar was ready. He'd watched the distraught father-to-be pace the hallways. Morgan had no idea that his biggest threat was only steps away. He slipped the message in the pay phone's coin slot and confidently strolled past the angry man in full view of the cameras and headed out of sight. Now all Omar had to do was wait for his enemy to come to him and then he would take great pleasure in taking his life.

It had been several minutes since any of them had seen Morgan. They had assumed that he would be at his wife's side. Hotch had never seen him so upset and hurt that his superior would expect him to do nothing.

 _"I've never seen him like this."_

Garcia continued to search she'd long ago stopped trying to hold back her tears. She'd watched him from afar as he dealt with the sudden turn of events in his life. His kidnapping had rocked her to the core. She regretted not telling him before how she felt. There was time and Savannah would be like the others…gone in a few weeks…months if she were really special. In the meantime, she stayed put wasting time in her own affairs with Kevin then Sam. Before she knew it there was no more time and as she and the rest of the team watched him leave the hospital, he left her life closing the door on any future with her.

 _"He's gonna be alright…he's gonna be alright…he's gonna be alright…"_

 **The House With the Red Door –**

Determined and still angry, he took the three steps and placed his bloody hand on the knob slowly turning it until the door sprung open. The smell of fresh paint greeted him as the cool darkness pulled him inside. He'd spent several months and too much money restoring the small house. It held a special meaning to him and he was impressed that somehow Omar knew that too. Every step was intentional purposely missing the wooden boards that would creak under his feet. It wouldn't matter in the end and he knew it. Omar was waiting and had planned for this meeting for years. Derek rounded the corner into the small living room and saw the bank of monitors displaying Savannah lying in her hospital bed, the team staring at Garcia's laptop, the hallways and perimeter of the hospital grounds. This was it, the final showdown perhaps the end of his life but he wouldn't go out without a fight, without the constant thoughts of his child, his wife…and Penelope.

He heard the old man's breathing, smelled his foul alcohol-tinged breath on his neck…then the muzzle of the gun pressed against the back of his skull. He closed his eyes to calm his nerves but everything seemed to swirl around him, memories, his mother and sisters, his visit with his father in his moments of captivity. He wondered how they would handle his not being there in their lives. Would his child know that he loved him and would he love him back? He closed his eyes again…and waited…

 _"Savannah…I'm sorry…"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you kill my son?"

It had been the third time Omar had asked him the question. Morgan's answer was the same each time.

"No."

He kept his focus on the monitors. Omar had forced him to sit in a chair placed in front of the table where the bank of monitors sat. The old man was an arrogant bastard, leaving Morgan's hands and feet free, confident that the agent wouldn't make a move against him.

"See that man?"

Morgan's eyes shifted slightly to the uniformed officer outside of his wife's room.

"He works for me. If I don't call every five minutes he knows who to kill first."

Morgan closed his eyes and inhaled trying to steady his nerves and to keep his mind clear. He'd dealt with men like Omar for the last fifteen years and he could run scenarios through his mind at a million miles per minute. This wasn't going to end well but he knew that when he left the hospital in search of the man who'd nearly killed his family. He watched the aged hand of his enemy reach for the olive green phone and dial seven numbers. Omar repeated this act, speaking a few words and then hanging up, every five minutes for the next thirty minutes.

"Family is everything. Don't you agree Agent Morgan?"

Morgan shook his head and chuckled to himself. He refused to answer his eyes remained focused on the monitors.

"You took everything from me. Now it's time I take everything from you."

Omar reached for the silver bullets on the table behind Derek and one by one loaded two of them into the revolver in his hand.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I don't know you."

Omar stood and it was the first time all night that he felt his composure slip. The anger he'd managed to keep firmly put and out of the way of his plans now began to overwhelm him. He stood next to Morgan and then suddenly with all of his strength swung the gun hitting his target squarely against the side of the head. He felt a rush as Morgan's blood splattered across his face and shirt. Omar didn't mind the mess that had also managed to splatter on him as well. He'd relish in the pain and damage he had caused later but for now he had to remain calm and use the man's last moments his advantage before he took his life to.

"Giuseppe Montola."

The name was familiar. He was one of a six-person hit squad who had mastered the use of the Internet to do their dirty business. Morgan and his team had recently obliterated them. They were a non-factor now. In fact, Giuseppe was the one Morgan had taken down single-handedly.

"Yeah, so what."

"He was my son."

"But the last names…"

"He took his mother's name as a safety precaution."

"Like father, like son. I know you must have been proud."

Morgan slowly lifted his head blinking through the pain and the blood streaming down the side of his face.

"I'll ask you again. Did you kill my son?"

"I did not kill your son!"

"I know you visited him in prison before he died!"

"Your son was about to tell me everything about your sick business before he was poisoned by one of the guards."

Omar began to pace back and forth studying Morgan. He had so much to tell the agent; so much to share and when he was done, the poor man would beg him to pull the trigger.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

"Damn it! Where is he?"

JJ had known. She recognized the look in his eyes. She also knew that there was no way anyone was going to stop him. He was nowhere in sight once they got to the hospital's exit.

"He knows."

Reid looked puzzled at JJ.

"Knows what?"

"He knows who did this!"

Garcia ran the footage again…and again. She felt helpless. There was nothing on the security footage that gave her a clue to where Morgan had gone. His phone was pinging about three miles north of the hospital and so with nothing else to go on the team headed out. The trail led them to a field. Nothing was there except the remains of Derek's cell phone and any hope they had of finding their friend.

"We met before, you and I but I don't expect you to remember. It was such a long time ago."

"I told you already. I don't know you."

"Your wife."

"What about my wife?"

"She knows me; knows me very well actually."

Morgan looked at the man wondering if this was some sort of game he was playing. Savannah was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life and the life of their unborn child. He wasn't going to play this game with him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know the truth. I want you to know how it feels to lose your family."

"For a man that's made his living from killing, I can't imagine you being able to teach me anything."

"She's beautiful. You're a lucky man."

"Your five minutes are up."

Omar looked at the phone and smirked.

"Why yes; yes they are."

Once again he picked up the phone and dialed and spoke the few words he'd spoken before and hung up the phone. Then with his back slightly to Morgan he ran a finger lightly across the monitor that displayed Savannah lying still on the bed.

"All I asked was for her to do one thing; one simple thing and she fucked it up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave her very specific instructions. She assured me she could handle it."

Morgan watched the man as he turned to face him. Then with steely calm he pointed the gun at him letting the muzzle rest on his forehead. Morgan closed his eyes and waited.

"All she had to do was make sure you died at that farmhouse."

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

Even before she opened her eyes, Savannah knew she was in the room alone. Derek had promised to stay by her side but she knew that he would never be able to honor that promise. Sitting and doing nothing was not what he did. She'd never hold it against him. He wouldn't rest until he found the person responsible for her being here.

She didn't deserve him and she knew it. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. He was merely an assignment from the man who had raised her. Omar had refused to tell her why she needed to get to know Derek Morgan and find a way into the agent's life. Just that she had to and then to keep Omar informed of everything he did. In the process she realized that he was more than an assignment, more than just a target to be killed by Omar and his network of assassins. Derek had become her love, life and now the father of her child.

She wanted out and had thought about pleading with Omar, the man who'd loved her has a child but she knew that that same man had no place in his heart for weakness and no tolerance for her fairy tale hopes of a happily-ever-after with the man who had killed his son. So she remained silent and did as she was told and made sure that Morgan had gotten to the market parking lot in time to happen across Omar's team.

She was good at her job. Omar had trained her personally and she took great pride in pleasing him. Still her guilt nearly ate her alive and seeing the damage done to his body and his mind nearly killed her as well. Still Savannah would never betray Omar, she'd learned and had seen first hand what happened to those who did. Savannah's mother had learned too…she wasn't her mother…and it meant everything to her to know that Omar had trusted her with an assignment this important. It meant the world to her…more than anything or anyone else.

 _"Derek forgive me…please forgive me."_


	5. Chapter 5

**The House With the Red Door –**

It had been three seconds. Three seconds since Omar had pressed the gun against his head. Three seconds that seemed to drag on forever. Morgan kept his breathing even, and he showed no fear no emotion; the only sign of distress were the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Let's play a game, Agent Morgan."

Omar looked intently into the eyes of his captive looking for signs of remorse knowing he would not find it and so he felt justified in his elaborate plan to kill him and everyone who meant anything to him.

"I'm not really in the mood to play games. I need to get back to my wife."

"Ah, your wife. What a perfect segue into our little game. And you will play, Agent Morgan."

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

"It's been two hours! We've got to find him! He's out there all alone!"

Garcia typed feverishly on her laptop not sure why or what she was looking for but she kept typing.

"Foyet."

Hotch began to replay his earlier conversations with Morgan. They'd been emotional and heated and Hotch had missed the clues.

"What?"

Garcia stopped typing momentarily at the mention of the monster's name.

"Morgan mentioned Foyet's attack on me and my family."

"So what! What's that have to do with this?"

Rossi began pacing the room.

"He went ballistic and was quick to remind me about my relentless pursuit of George Foyet. I didn't get it before but he was trying to tell me something."

"I don't get it."

Garcia kept typing.

"Foyet attacked me at a place that meant something to me; a place that was supposed to be safe."

"Home."

Garcia got it. She began a search of Morgan's properties. He owned seven…One of them had a red door.

 **The House With the Red Door –**

"I'm going to introduce you to your wife, Savannah."

"Do you need that gun?"

"That's the fun part. Every time I give you a little tidbit about your beautiful wife I'm going to pull the trigger. The longer you live the more you learn. Are you ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I suppose it doesn't."

Omar renewed his grip on the revolver pressing it even harder against Morgan's head forcing it back just a bit.

"I used to call her Savvy Girl."

The game had begun. Morgan stilled his mind not wanting to play, not wanting to believe and not wanting to hear that his wife was not who he thought she was.

"I met her mother when she was just a girl; so sad, so needy…desperate for a father's love."

He wanted to go away…back to the place where he and his father had gone during his torture. His mind refused to grant his wish.

Omar pulled the trigger. The empty click sounded like a freight train in his ears.

"I knew then that she'd do anything I told her to do and I was right. She belonged to me and so I made her one of my most loyal and trusted operatives."

His eyes fell on the phone. It was nearing the time for him to call again.

"You took something from me. Do you remember?"

Derek saw his finger curl around the trigger. He held his breath and waited.

"Click."

He slowly exhaled and again his eyes fell upon the phone.

"We're ten minutes away. Why would he do this? Why wouldn't he let us help him? Reid asked near tears.

"He was protecting us. He needed to keep this between himself and Omar."

They'd uncovered the man's true name and identity shortly after locating the house among Morgan's property. He was evil and vile, so like George Foyet who'd killed Haley and changed Hotch's life forever.

Hotch gripped the wheel and fought back the tears willing the car to go faster. Like he had been, he knew they'd be too late to save a friend…a part of their family. Who would raise his child and tell him about the man that his father was? It was then that Aaron…the name Derek had called him the last time they'd spoke, knew they had unwittingly said good bye.

"When I asked you if you'd killed my son, I wasn't talking about Guiseppe. I had another son."

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"You were nine. You'd gotten sick at school and your father picked you up. Your father let you ride in the front seat with him. He tried to prevent a robbery…just a simple mugging but he had to be the hero. Is that where you get it from, Agent Morgan?"

He pulled the trigger again. This time Derek jumped and when the click rang out he felt his body begin to shake with fear and relief. He remembered that day but it didn't make sense, why would Omar know such intimate details of his life?

"No…I don't want to hear anymore…"

"The man who killed your father was my oldest son, Giovanni."

"But his last name was…"

"Bergen, yes I know. When we moved here to America, I changed our name. It was good business, you know? In my line of work you can't always rely on one story, one identity. Here we were the Bergen's."

Morgan's mind began to slip away and he was losing his focus. How could his father's murderer be tied to this man...and Savannah? He didn't want to hear any more…so he focused on the phone. The phone…Omar hadn't made his call but more importantly Morgan hadn't installed a landline during the restoration.

He saw the man's finger tighten again around the trigger. No more…no more listening to the lies and no more being a victim to a mad man. Morgan reached for the gun as the loud shot rang out piercing the darkness and the heaviness in the room. Omar didn't see it coming; it showed in his eyes as he realized that Morgan now had control of the gun and him. Morgan slammed his fist into the man's face over and over until he fell limp and bloody to the floor.

Omar began to laugh as he wiped the blood from his face pretending that he was still in control.

"I sent her to you. I told her to find a way into your life."

He laughed again…harder and with a confidence that defied his current circumstances. He knew Morgan wouldn't pull the trigger until he heard his truth. The doubt was in his eyes as Omar continued.

"My son died in prison. Your testimony put him there! Your father had friends who wanted revenge. So they had him killed…butchered like an animal."

"Shut up! Shut your mouth!"

"I told her what to do. I told her to move into your apartment building. The playboy FBI agent could never resist a beautiful woman." He sneered.

Morgan closed his eyes for a brief moment wanting desperately to will this moment away. He needed his team…the danger in the man's words were killing him breath by breath.

"She is such an obedient child. Nothing mattered but making me, the only father she ever knew, happy."

"I was a child!"

"I taught her how to smile and be a lady. I taught her how to be everything you were looking for in a woman. I taught her how to be just like me…determined, relentless…I taught her how to kill!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because your testimony sent my son to prison! He died there because of you!"

"I was nine! I was a boy and your son killed my father! He got what he deserved."

Omar was enraged now. He wanted to finish what he'd started. He needed to destroy the man who now stood over him. His last act would be to make him a cold-blooded killer like himself. That would be the end and it would make dying on the floor of this house worthwhile.

"Kill me."

Morgan tightened the grip on the gun. He so wanted to end this man's life and bring and end to this nightmare.

"Kill me! Your fairytale life is over! Your precious wife is just like me. She has her orders, agent! She's followed them to the letter!"

"I told you to shut your mouth."

"Who do you think got you to that market? Who made sure you were there and who do you think found the perfect place to keep you and torture you for hours? Who do you think got the white phosphorus and delivered it to my men?"

He broke. His heart shattered in that moment. He wasn't lying and Morgan knew it. The woman he'd chosen to share his life with was a cold-hearted manipulator. He didn't want to believe what Omar was saying. He knew the games; he'd been a profiler too long to fall for the tricks. But he also knew how to identify truth and the truth was that Savannah had insisted that he go to that market on the night he was taken. He'd never been there before and it was twenty minutes out of his way but he didn't question it. He was just so happy that she wasn't mad at him. He had been dreading their conversation all day. So when she insisted on that market and that he leave immediately after they landed he did it without question.

"My child…"

The words fell absentmindedly from his lips. His mind in a daze and his life with Savannah seemed to flash before his eyes.

"Don't worry, agent. It's yours."

"You're not lying are you?"

"You know the answer to that question." Then with a wicked leer on his face, "It's a boy."

"Morgan felt the tears hit his face."

"You didn't know did you? She found out months ago. I was with her when she did."

"You dirty bastard!"

"That I am. That I am." He chuckled.

"I should kill you. No one would blame me."

"But you'd blame yourself. You're a hero, agent. Not a murderer."

"Why?"

"Because…family is everything, agent Morgan! Family is why."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch stopped the SUV and killed the engine. He warned the others to be careful, quiet and fast as they got out and approached the house. There were no lights on in the small house and it wasn't until they entered that they heard voices. Indicating with the mere motion of his head and hands he sent them all in separate directions. Morgan was still alive and for that he breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Kill me!"

Hotch listened from the hallway. He wanted to give his friend as much time as he needed to decide what he was going to do with the man who'd sent his life into a tailspin.

"You've spent a lot of time and money trying to destroy me. I want to make sure you live long enough to see that you haven't."

"After all I've done. You won't pull the trigger? Any man would. Are you a man, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan renewed his grip on the gun steadying his hand and his resolve not to let this man provoke him. He still had unfinished business and he was just as determined as Omar was to see it to the end.

"Omar Bastione, you're under arrest for conspiracy to kill a federal agent, kidnapping, assault with the intent to kill, terrorism and about a dozen other charges but I'm just too tired to name them all."

He was done. It was Hotch's cue to give the others the go ahead to enter the room. Morgan looked toward the door as his team entered the room. Rossi and Reid took over cuffing Omar and dragged him from the house. JJ and Hotch flanked Morgan on each side. Morgan felt as if he'd been drained of so much energy as he watched Omar disappear through the doorway. As he fought the tears and the fatigue he was grateful for the silence between them; no questions of why he'd left without word, no accusations…just silence, wonderful glorious silence and their warm touch of love as they placed their hands on his shoulders.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital – Later –**

He remembered the last time he'd run through these doors. He was carrying his wife who'd just been shot her life ebbing away. All that was running through his mind was Savannah and his unborn child. Now his arms were empty but his heart was heavy carrying the burden of uncertainty, numb with the weight of the truth on his shoulders. Passing several agents and uniformed officers he headed toward Savannah's room. There was so much to say, so many questions and so little time.

He entered Savannah's room. It was empty. Quickly turning around to leave he nearly collided with the nurse who'd been taking care of Savannah.

"Agent Morgan, you're just in time."

"What happened? Where's my wife?"

"We're taking her down to the O.R."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The baby's heart rate dropped and we have to perform an emergency C-section."

His heart stopped and he froze.

"Come on you'll need to change into scrubs."

He was still frozen as the nurse headed down the hall. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It was then that he saw her, the woman who always seemed to appear just when he needed her. Penelope stopped next to him and her touch seemed to un-thaw him enough to begin thinking again. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace and held onto her for dear life.

She felt him trembling against her. He was safe and in one piece but he didn't have to tell her that something was wrong. Her heart broke again for him; it had done that a lot over the last year. How much more could he endure she asked as she held onto him. Then he pulled away avoiding her stare while trying to clear his mind.

"Derek?"

He knew she needed to know what was wrong but he couldn't have that conversation…not here and not now.

"I-I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course. Anything."

He pulled away and tearfully looked into her eyes.

"I need you to find everything you can on Savannah Hayes."

Then quickly he pulled completely away from her reach.

"What?"

"Just do it…please…"

"Agent Morgan!"

He heard his name being called from down the hall. Then with a final pleading look at his best friend he ran down the hall.

"Okay." She whispered.

Penelope felt her tears crawling down her face. They were not just her tears; they were his too.

Dressed now in faded pea-green scrubs he stood for a moment outside of the surgical suite and peered through the small window. He watched the medical staff feverishly yet orderly rushing around the room and Savannah lying on the table awake and alone. He slowly pushed open the door and walked in taking the small stool and sitting behind her head.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He'd made it in time and he was here…with her. She wondered if it was too much to believe that he didn't know the truth. She wondered if he'd forgive her if he did. She wanted to be ignorant…blissfully so, to the fact that he'd come out of obligation and not love. Savannah wanted to know…needed to know that he was there because he wanted to be…because no matter what he'd been told he still loved her. She wiped away the single tear as it ran down the side of her face and moved her focus from the drape that blocked her view of the doctors working in front of her to him. He was so quiet and for a moment she was sure she heard a slight sniffle above her head. She was so cold; so afraid and he hadn't moved or spoken a word to her.

"I'm so glad you made it, Baby."

The chill in the air made her teeth chatter as she spoke. He didn't respond to her it was then that she realized that the cold breeze was blowing from his direction.

 _"I'll never be late for you, again."_

He'd made that promise almost a year ago and he'd meant it. He knew he wanted her and their baby and a life of marriage, of trust. All the things he'd never been sure he wanted until he opened his eyes and stared into her teary eyes. It seemed like eternity now. After almost twenty-four hours of being beaten, drugged and tortured and forcing his mind to seek refuge in a hidden place, he survived sharing conversations with his departed father, convincing himself of what was important in life.

 _"Do you know how much I love you?"_

She knew. She knew that he'd done everything possible to survive and come back to her. She knew that he'd given up everything to be with her. She knew that his love had made him chose her above everything and everyone else. She knew.

"Just focus, Savannah. Focus on having our baby…"

She looked up into the blackness of his gaze. His mood always changed the shade of his eyes. Another tear drifted down her face. He was so still, focused…distant.

"Derek? Where did you go? You were gone when I woke up."

Now his eyes were on the drape that covered the bottom half of her body. He couldn't look at her…his stomach flipped and he felt nauseated…he felt like a fool.

"No where. I just needed some air."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Thank you."

He ignored her tears…her emotions.

"Just focus…just focus on our son."

Her heart stopped. She'd kept the fact that their baby was a boy from him. She'd secretly gone to her doctor while he'd been away on a case. Omar had gone with her insisting that she not go alone. For a moment he was like the man who'd been like a father to her. She felt the panic welling in her chest as she watched Derek refuse to look at her. She could no longer deny what she'd known since he walked through the door and sat down behind her. There was no touching, no kissing; no words of love and reassurance…

He knew.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd expected more; not the silence that surrounded him now. The only noises were the soft mumblings from the medical staff as they surgically delivered his child. Then the cries of his son taking his first breath ignited the atmosphere. Savannah was emotional which was understandable and Morgan sat numb and thankful all at the same time. He looked down at her as she looked hopefully into his eyes and for a brief second he thought he could forgive her. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He was supposed to lean down and kiss the woman who'd just blessed him with the most precious gift but it had all been conceived from a lie. Even his son was a question in his mind; had she planned that too? Was her pregnancy all a part of Omar's plans to destroy him. He'd given Savannah his heart, he'd fought for her and them, he trusted her with his life…on purpose and it was all a lie.

"Meet your son. He's four pounds, eleven ounces; a little small but it's to be expected for a preemie."

Derek held out his arms as the doctor placed the small bundle in his arms. He broke as the tears streamed down his face. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Savannah watched as her husband held their son. The baby wrapped in a white, pink and blue blanket looked so small in his large masculine hands. Her tears matched his as they streamed uncontrollably down her face.

"He's beautiful." She tearfully whispered.

Derek speechless shook his head in agreement. He realized in that moment that he'd fight for him the same way he had fought for Savannah. This time his opponent would be her. The child in his hands was his only way to make her pay for what she had done. With the utmost gentleness, Derek leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead and slightly promised his first-born that he'd always be there for him and that he'd never let anyone hurt him, ever.

"Derek?"

He ignored her continuing to stare into the coal black eyes of his son. It was all worth it, everything, his past, the present and the uncertain future ahead of them. Slowly he stood cradling the tiny child against his body. He hadn't given her even the slightest of glances. Then looking into the smiling faces of the nurses he followed them toward the door.

"Derek?"

She had foolishly thought that somehow a miracle would mend them back together, that at the sight of his son, he'd forget and forgive her of her transgressions. She knew better, Omar had taught her not to believe in fairytales. She continued to lie on the table as the doctors tended to her watching his back walk away with her son in his arms. She could hear Omar's voice in her head. There was no time for tears and emotional foolishness. She'd gotten too involved and fallen in love with Derek Morgan and she knew better. The only thing she had in this life now was her son…and if necessary she'd kill Derek or anyone who tried to take him from her.

 _"I live with a profiler; I knows things…If they wanted him dead he'd already be dead."_

 **2 Hours later…**

After allowing the nurses to take his son to the neonatal unit, Derek rushed to find his family. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Penelope swallowed him up as he rounded the corner announcing the birth of his son. He was thankful that they were all there for him; he wanted to collapse but he wasn't so sure they'd collectively be able to bear the weight of his joy as well as his sorrow and grief. He wished desperately that he could scream at the world as it mocked him in that moment. He'd always feared a moment like this…the world waiting in the shadows to yank the happiest moments of his life from his grasp as it wheezed and laughed in his face. But they were here now grabbing and holding him and hugging him with all of their might. In their embrace he realized just how weak he was how terribly weak and fragile.

The last time she went digging into his life things she never dreamt of came tumbling out of his well-secured closet; dirty and dusty with the grime and shame of his past. Now she found herself in the same uncomfortable situation only this time it was his wife's life she was digging into. She didn't want to then or now but as her fingers brushed across the keys a familiar voice rang in her ears.

 _"Helping him…"_

Garcia wanted to believe that ignorance was truly bliss but she knew better. Derek knew better and that is why he'd pleaded with her to dig into Savannah's life. Something had happened while he was with Omar; something that had made him question everything about the woman he'd chosen to love, to spend his future with; the woman he'd chosen over her.

Suddenly a stream of information began to flood her screen. For a woman with secrets it shouldn't have been this easy. Garcia had lost count of the times that she'd wanted to do just what she was doing now but she loved Derek more than she wanted there to be something about Savannah that made her a little less perfect for. Now she had it. More than she ever imagined. She wished she wasn't so good at what she did but the simple truth was that it was impossible to hide and there were no secrets just truths that purposefully found hiding places in dark places. The funny thing about truth though, it was temperamental and unpredictable and at the most inopportune times, truth always demanded center stage.

He couldn't take his eyes off of him; so tiny, so beautiful. Who could imagine something and someone so small could totally change him. Nothing seemed real any more. So much had happened in the last several hours and his head was spinning.

He didn't realize that she was there until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He focused on her touch and willed his body to draw strength from the woman who'd been his God-given solace for the last eleven years.

"He's beautiful, Derek just like his daddy." She cooed.

He smiled and kept his eyes focused on Hank refusing to turn and look into her eyes. He didn't want to see what he really didn't want to hear but he needed to hear it…all of it…every last detail.

"I ran into the nurses. Savannah is asking for you."

"I can't believe he's mine."

"Derek, you need to talk to your wife."

He fought the tears as a barrage of memories flooded his mind; his first day meeting Savannah, their first kiss, the night he'd given her the key and invited her to share his home with him. Then he thought of what he'd given up to be with Savannah; foolish hopes of being with Penelope, knowing for certain that she would never love him beyond just being friends. He'd kept those thoughts locked inside of him for too long refusing to let them out any more to even mull over in his head during those times when he longed for a second chance at first time decisions and those times when he wished he wasn't a coward. Still he found it hard to breathe and hard to prepare himself for what his friend had discovered at his insistence.

"Just tell me Penelope…please, Baby Girl."

For the next several minutes she shared what she had found on the woman named Savannah Hayes-Morgan. She'd been raised by a professional killer, a psychopath who made a living as the mastermind and head of a network of killers. He'd trained her from a young woman to follow in his footsteps and when her mother had grown tired of pretending to be ignorant of how he provided for their lavish lifestyle he had her killed.

Penelope watched her best friend turn to stone before her eyes as she continued with details of Omar Bastione's plans to destroy him. He'd planned for years and years after his eldest son had been killed in prison; retribution for killing Morgan's father when he was just a boy. The information that she uncovered confirmed everything that Omar had said. He so wanted it all to be a lie but it wasn't and suddenly he felt cold.

She was worried. Never in eleven years had he looked so blank, despair and anger mixed with sorrow had now taken up residence on his face and in his spirit. He was gone…distant…

 _"He's distancing himself from the pain he knows we're going to inflict."_

Morgan had never felt so much pain in all of his life. He knew what he had to do, even through the thick, black muck that was now his life, he knew…it was crystal clear. Then he turned and looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"Now I'm ready to talk to, _my wife."_


	8. Chapter 8

She watched her husband enter the room. His eyes focused on her as if they were strangers and perhaps after all that had happened and that had no doubt been revealed, they were strangers now. His eyes were black, angry and held no hope for them. She'd given him a son; that should count for something; she was smart enough not to put any faith in that fact.

He took the seat next to her bed and sat. A chill had followed him into the room and he took his time before speaking to her.

"The nurses said you were asking for me."

There was no life in his eyes, just darkness.

"It's been six hours since our son was born I thought you'd come see me before now."

"Hank."

"Excuse me?"

"Our son, his name is Hank Spencer Morgan."

He saw the confusion on her face.

"We haven't decided on a…"

"His name is, Hank. Spencer. Morgan. Consider it decided."

"Derek…"

"No, Savannah. It's been settled. I've decided."

She shifted in bed trying to hide the fact that he had won this round. She weighed her next move against a man that everyone had underestimated.

"So is this how it's going to be?"

He didn't respond. His focus had not waivered since he'd entered the room.

"Was any of it real?"

"Derek, I'm so…"

"Was any of it real, Savannah?"

"Derek, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to what, Savannah? Hurt me? Help those men hurt me? What didn't you mean to do, Savannah?"

She saw the fire now even though he didn't want her to see that she'd already forced him to lose his control.

"I didn't mean to love you…Derek! I didn't mean to fall in love with a man that I was just…"

He stood and ran his hand across his head and neck turning his back to her. He thought he wanted to hear the words from her mouth and he wanted her to deny everything that he'd learned about her. He wanted her to lie and convince him that it was the truth. He saw no remorse in her eyes and heard none in her voice. He felt his heart hardened in his chest and break like brittle as he listened to her explain.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. Omar is the only father I've known. He took me and my mother in and raised me like his own."

"He killed your mother, Savannah. You do know that don't you?"

"She betrayed him!" She grabbed her stomach, grimacing in pain. "She was going to turn him in." She moaned.

Morgan shook his head in disbelief and turned to face her again.

"So is that what you'll do to our son, if he doesn't follow you into the _"family business"_?

"I know you're angry, I can understand that, but I had no choice! Omar is an evil man and he has no tolerance for anyone who doesn't follow his orders. I love you, Derek. I know that I shouldn't, it wasn't a part of the plan…but…I love you!"

"Shut up! Just…don't…I gave up everything and everyone for you…Savannah. I promised to love you, to share my life and my love with you…Savannah. I made decision about my future all because of you...Savannah!"

"We have a son…doesn't that count for anything?"

"It counts…yeah, it counts…I want to choke the life out of you right now, Savannah…but you're the mother of my son, so yes, it counts. But make no mistake, you will pay for what you've done, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it absolutely, counts!"

She watched him approach her bed and take his seat again. He leaned close…centimeters from her face and waited to make sure he had her full attention. He was calm…eerily calm…it was then that she felt utter fear creep up her spine.

"We're done. The doctors have said that you'll be here for four more days. I want you out of my house…out of my life."

Then he slowly pulled away and stood up. She lay there speechless watching him move toward the door; the chill in the air followed him.

"Derek…"

He turned to face her.

"I can't believe you're going to walk out of our lives."

"Our lives? I'm not leaving…you are. Hank is my son…"

"He's mine too!"

"No any more."

Then he stepped into the hallway. She called out to him again.

"Derek!"

Once again, he turned to face her.

"What?"

Defiantly she pulled her body up to lean against her elbows. He took a step back into the room and waited for her to speak.

"If you think you're going to take my son from me without a fight you're dumber than I thought." She smirked.

"Dumb? Never…just determined. You have four days to say your goodbyes to my son…when you leave this hospital you'll leave without Hank Spencer Morgan!"

Then he was gone. She struggled to gather herself her heart rate and breathing were elevated and she'd wished for that moment that Omar had been successful in his attempts to kill him. Then with a little more effort she grabbed her cell phone from the side table and made a call.

Penelope found him in the fourth floor stairwell. She'd watched as he rushed from Savannah's room nearly running down the hall. It took all of her will to follow him immediately. Whatever had transpired between the two had been ugly. Morgan was the strongest person she knew but this was too much even for him. Penelope had always understood why he guarded his heart so fiercely afraid of letting anyone close enough to touch it. His reputation as a womanizer had served him well and sadly it had left him deprived of what he really wanted. But the Morgan she knew longed for the courage to allow a woman inside, and he loved the idea of family and home but he'd learned the hard way the lessons of trusting and being hurt because of it.

He barely reacted from his position on the floor; the sound of the squeaking door alerted him to her presence even before she appeared and stepped inside. He didn't want to talk there was nothing to be said but, _I told you so._ None of his friends and family had encouraged him more than his best friend to give Savannah a chance. He'd grown weary of the chiding and pleading for grandchildren and he'd actually begun to wonder if he was flawed in some way. He'd accomplished everything else except love.

Garcia leaned against the wall and allowed her body to slide down to the ground next to him. Still, he didn't react until she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Bad huh?"

"Yeah…it's bad."

"Penelope…"

"Yes?"

"Can you talk to me?"

"Uh…yeah…about what?"

"I don't care…just talk."

Derek leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He had no idea what she would say and it didn't matter. All he knew was that whatever it was it would be enough to pull him through the next moments of his life. She always knew what to say and what to do; she'd saved his life more times than he'd thanked her for. She was his solace…he needed her, now…right this very moment more than he'd ever needed her before.

 _"I'm here for you, Derek. Do you here me? I'm here for you."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

It had taken two hours of non-stop talking about everything and nothing before she was able to get him to agree to stand and leave the stairwell. He hadn't said a word in those two hours except an occasional grunt when even in his state of mind she'd managed to make him laugh. She was a good friend. Again she'd pulled him from the brink and from the darkness.

Bracing himself against the concrete wall he worked his body up to a standing position and casting his eyes upward toward the door he headed toward the steps. He grabbed her hand wrapping it tightly in his. It was instinctual. She was his lifeline…always had been for the last eleven years. She smiled knowing that she'd done what she could…knowing it wouldn't be enough to save him this time yet she was grateful that he had enough strength left to lean on her. In the two hours the two of them had stayed, seated on the cold grimy floor she resisted asking him about what had happened with Savannah. She already knew the answer so she prepared herself for whatever part he would ask her to play in his plan to make his wife pay for her transgressions against him.

"So…"

"So what?"

"I know you had it out with Savannah and I know it wasn't pretty."

The sound of their voices bounced off the walls making a hollow sound as they climbed the stairs. For a moment he thought the empty sounds were coming from his heart. It hurt to breathe and to think about what would come next for him and Hank.

"No it wasn't pretty."

"You need to talk to Hotch."

"I just want to go check on my son."

"Hank is fine. You need to talk to Hotch. Let him help, let us all help you, Derek."

Morgan opened the door and placing his hand at the small of her back he ushered her through the door. She was right as always. He needed to talk to Hotch about everything he'd found out in the last several hours. He couldn't let Savannah get away with what she had done and he had to protect the real victim in this mess, Hank.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Hotch had already started his own investigation into Savannah Hayes-Morgan. Omar Bastione had been more than willing to share the details of his and her life during his preliminary questioning. Garcia had left the information she'd found easily accessible and so Reid had no trouble pulling up every detail on Savannah's life from her early childhood until now.

Rossi and JJ along with Reid and Hotch were now gathered around the table in the Conference room. Silently they studied the files on Savannah and Omar. It was beyond even their comprehensions. Even with all that they'd seen and experienced over the years, this case was one that even they couldn't quite fathom.

"This man makes Job look like Nervous Nelly."

Rossi thumbed through the pages again shaking his head.

"To plan revenge for over thirty years…planning meticulously, then using a woman you raised like your own daughter, took obsession and focus to unbelievable limits."

JJ closed her file not able to read another word.

"That's just it. There were no limits. Omar Bastione is a Narcissistic psychopath. He's arrogant beyond any definitions and it didn't matter who he used or hurt. Morgan was going to pay for what happened to his son."

Hotch's mind fell on his own son. He thought of what Haley had endured at the hands of George Foyet…all because the man needed to prove he was better, smarter. He needed to break Hotch. Bastione needed to break Morgan and just like Foyet had failed, Hotch was determined that Bastione would fail too.

"So now what? How do we help Morgan and little Hank?" Reid asked.

"We make sure Savannah and Omar rot in jail for the rest of their lives." Hotch answered.

 **Home of Derek and Savannah Morgan –**

Garcia was surprised that he hadn't given her too much resistance. She managed to convince him to go home and shower before meeting Hotch and the others at the BAU. He was dead on his feet, a zombie nothing was really getting through to him on any level. She used that to her advantage to take care of him knowing that he needed to rest and eat and he needed a few moments away from the hospital.

He hadn't spoken a word during the thirty-minute drive to the home he and Savannah had shared for almost two years. Penelope noticed that things had changed inside. She hadn't been there since the wedding and it was obvious that the woman had wasted no time settling in and staking her claim on the house he had chosen long before he'd met Savannah. A twinge of jealousy caught Garcia off guard as she set her bag against the wall near the front door. Morgan closed and locked the door moving past her toward the kitchen. She watched him as his eyes roamed the room looking for something; what she didn't know. She wasn't sure he knew either.

"Handsome…"

"It's cold in here. I really need to fix that heater…it keeps going out."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll fix us something to eat."

"She hated this."

He ran his hand across the counter as he stared intently as if trying to find a flaw in his handiwork.

"Hated what?"

"The granite…she said it was too dark, too masculine." He chuckled. "I promised I would change it…I never got around to it."

His eyes shifted to the walls across the room, the shutters and the tile on the floor.

"She didn't like the paint color either…there wasn't much she liked about this room."

"It's fine. Just fine."

Garcia closed the gap between them and softly placed her hands on his shoulders. He flinched slightly before relaxing under her touch. Then he turned and looked apologetically into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl…I didn't mean to jump…I…"

"Shh…you don't have to apologize for anything, okay?"

He shook his head. She saw the tears and his fight to keep them in place. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. His breathing was rugged she could hear a quiet moan and she knew he'd lost the battle. She wrapped her arms around his waist, closed her eyes and released her own tears.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

Savannah smiled as the neonatal nurse placed the small bundle in her arms. He was beautiful. Her son. The orderlie had wheeled her to the nursery while two agents followed close behind. Two other guards were standing nearby when she arrived. Her husband had made good on his threat it seemed. She knew he would make it difficult for her and this little show of bravado was just the beginning. But she would win…she always won. Omar had raised her to win at all cost and as she held her son, she vowed to destroy Derek Morgan herself. Omar had failed. Even after all the years of planning he had failed to beat the formidable Derek Morgan. Savannah had been his secret weapon and she had enjoyed her assignment. Now these were desperate times calling for desperate measures.

She looked up at the four agents who stood nearby smiling at each one of them. They were clueless at just how powerless they were. One phone call, just one phone call and none of them would make it out of the room. It was comical really. Men always assumed that they held all of the power. Derek was no different and like everyone else before him he'd learn the hard way. Savannah placed a light kiss on Hank's forehead and then handed him back to the nurse. She nodded to the orderly who'd brought her here signaling that she was ready to return to her room. Without hesitation, the young man approached her and took his place behind her wheelchair.

 _"One call. Just one call and all of you would be dead."_ She thought to herself.

She smiled again at the agents as they followed her out of the room. Then she allowed herself the pleasure of remembering just a few hours before…she had made a call shortly after her husband had stormed out of her room. That one call would change everything. It meant freedom and a new beginning for her and her son. She hated the name Hank and her first order of business would be to change his name to something more suitable for his life as a…conqueror…yeah that's it. Her son would be a conqueror! Then Savannah closed her eyes and enjoyed the trip back to her room whispering a silent goodbye to the man who'd meant the world to her.

 _"In sickness and health…forsaking all others…until death do us part. Goodbye, my love."_


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard to breathe through the steam that had consumed the large bathroom. He'd taken to extremely hot showers since recovering from his kidnapping and torture. The scalding hot water took his mind off of the pain that still radiated from the scar that ran down his chest.

He stood naked in front of the mirror, numb and freezing even though the temperature in the room was at least eighty-six degrees. With his right hand he wiped the condensation away revealing his reflection. His eyes went immediately to the discolored darkened strip of melted skin that seemed to divide him in half. From time to time the pain was excruciating as if he were back in that farmhouse six months ago. His doctors had warned him that it could take years to fully heal if ever.

Mercifully, the steam slowly covered the mirror again and he turned and stepped into the shower under the water allowing it to beat against him and take him away from the memories of that night. Now he needed something to take his mind away from the present and the admission of his wife that she'd aided the others in hurting him. She'd shared his life, this house and had been close enough to him each night to kill him in his sleep. He'd always believed that if he could survive his childhood abuse, he could survive anything…he had second thoughts about that now.

Penelope had found the remnants of a roast beef dinner. Savannah was a worse cook than she was so it was no doubt Derek's handiwork. She pulled the roast, potatoes and carrots from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He would protest against her going through any trouble for him and he'd swear that he wasn't hungry. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days and so she knew that he knew that she would insist on him eating. That was who they were…caregivers for each other. He'd watched over her when she'd been shot and so she would do the same for him.

Derek turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The room was still fogged up and for that he was grateful. He didn't want any more reminders of how his body was now disfigured all at the hands of the woman he'd sacrificed everything for. He couldn't wipe the notion from his mind that she had orchestrated it all…found the house in the remotest place possible so that no one could hear his screams. The mission was to hurt him and humiliate him then when he was broken and shattered in a million pieces there would be no witnesses as he begged for death.

Garcia had insisted that he come here…home to eat, shower and then to rest. He loved her for it and he knew that she meant well. But this was no longer home; how could it be? His son's nursery was across the hall but he couldn't bring him here even though Derek would make sure his son never found out about what his mother had done. This was supposed to be their sanctuary from everything; their jobs, the things they both saw each day. He'd given up any notion of a life with Penelope and he'd willed himself to stop seeing her face in his dreams. Besides, it had been eleven years, plenty of time for his best friend to show him she wanted more. He did that for Savannah because he had convinced himself that she was the best he could have and far better than he deserved. It made sense… and it was safe. She'd fought for him; no one had fought for him before and she refused to let him walk away from her and them. But it was all a lie; all a part of an elaborate plan that was brilliant in it's execution. Now here he stood in the middle of their bedroom, naked and fully exposed for the fool that he was. He wondered if maybe death would have been better than what he was left with. For all practical purposes, he should be dead. He'd cheated death too many times to count. He wondered now if it wasn't death that was cheated. Maybe he was the one who'd lost out in the end.

 _"Pops…where are you? I still need you to walk through this with me. It's not over…not by a long shot."_

Morgan entered the kitchen just as Penelope placed two plates on the table. She'd found the roast beef he'd prepared two days ago. Savannah still couldn't cook even though she'd bought several cookbooks and had gone through at least three sets of cookware in her attempt to prepare him a decent dinner. Her persistence made him love her more and further confirmed that his decision to stay and make them work was the right one.

He took the seat closest to the window and Penelope sat across from him. He eyed the meal of leftovers and managed to force a half-smile as he looked across the table at his best friend.

"I hope you don't mind me rummaging through your kitchen…"

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you I appreciate this."

"Let me guess; you cooked this, right?"

"I cooked it. I can't afford any more pots and pans. Crate and Barrel has already offered me a part time job."

Penelope laughed nervously as she picked up her napkin and spread it across her lap. She watched as he did the same while eyeing his plate, which had enough food for two people.

"How was the shower?"

Small talk was never her forte.

"Good. I really needed it too."

He still hadn't touched his fork and his eyes were still focused on the plate.

"Eat your food before it gets cold, Handsome."

"I'm not really hungry…"

"What's Hank going to think if his daddy passes out in the middle of the hospital nursery?"

He shook his head fully understanding what she was trying to do. Again, she was his lifeline. His hand shook as he picked up the fork and held it above his plate. He remembered the night he made the roast. It was his first full day home after back-to-back cases that had kept him out of town for almost a month. Savannah was barely speaking to him and he felt guilty. She was tired and irritable and her own work schedule had worn her down. He'd rushed home after completing his paperwork to surprise her with dinner. She'd always raved about his roast beef, potatoes and glazed carrots.

He set his fork down next to his plate. His stomach wasn't quite ready to attempt a heavy meal. Penelope watched him not sure what to say or do next.

"I should have chosen you."

He didn't recognize the voice but he knew the words. It was as if his heart had spoken out loud. He kept his focus on his plate.

"What?"

"I should have chosen you." He repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't help but think that I deserved all of this."

She was really confused now. She wondered why he wouldn't look up and meet her eyes.

"You're a good man, Derek Morgan and you…nobody deserves this."

"I do. This is what happens went you're not brave."

"But…you're the bravest man I know."

"No. Don't you get it?" Finally he lifted his head to meet her stare. "I'm a coward. This is all my fault because I was too afraid."

The sound of her chair scrapping the hardwood floor broke the otherwise silent stupor that had blanketed the room. He watched her as she stood and took the chair to his left. His eyes followed as her hands took his left hand and enveloped it in hers.

"Don't let Omar win, Baby Boy; don't let Savannah win. This isn't your fault."

"You've always been there for me…always…no matter what. You've stood by me when no one else was there."

"I'll always be there…no matter what…even if it's just you and me."

She saw the first tear fall then the next. He struggled to keep the others in place but it would only be a matter of time before more tears would follow. Still even in the midst of all that had happened, she admired his strength.

"I-I-I need to tell you something. I need you to know because I'm not sure what's going to happen…what Savannah…"

Abruptly he pulled his hands from hers and stood turning his back to her he stared out of the window. Then he chuckled and shook his head acknowledging the truth before sharing it out loud.

"It made so much sense…you know?"

"No, baby I don't know."

"Savannah…and me. I never imagined her. She was never a part of my dreams. I just thought she would be like all the other women…that eventually she'd be gone and then…"

"There would be someone else to take her place?"

"Yeah." He chuckled again.

"But she wasn't like every other woman was she?"

Penelope wasn't sure she could handle his answer. She could already feel the fissures forming down the center of her heart.

"No she wasn't. She wouldn't leave and she wouldn't let me leave. She just stayed. It was like she knew me and loved me anyway."

"You fell in love with her."

Now she fought her own tears.

"No. I fell in love with the possibility of her…"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Then she got pregnant…I thought it was God telling me that I needed to stay with her and love her and our child."

"Derek, you loved her and the two of you made a beautiful baby."

"No, Baby Girl you don't understand. I fell in love with the possibility of her being the woman I could love because I…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned her body against his.

"Because what?"

"Because I couldn't have you."

Savannah was a patient woman and she only worked with those who understood the value of patience. Zolton was one of those people; like Savannah he had been trained by the best, the man who'd taught Savannah and dozens like her. So, it was no surprise that he hadn't pulled up across the street in a dark sedan. He didn't cut the engine and watch from the dark shadows while straining to make out the silhouettes of the two people, one man and one woman through the window of the medium-sized ranch on the corner. No, Zolton knew better…he'd found a way into the house. He'd entered long before the couple had arrived and he was perfectly willing to remain hidden for as long as it took for them to create an opportunity for him to strike.

He absolutely adored his job. He'd been doing it since before Savannah had joined the family as a young child. My how time had flown. The once scared quiet little introvert was now a confident, beautiful killer. She'd become brave and innovative when it came to the art of killing and he was so proud…so very, very proud of the woman he affectionately called, Annah. He loved her like a daughter; he'd do anything she asked…he only asked one thing in return…that he could kill them both.


	11. Chapter 11

"He's not safe you know."

Hotch looked into Omar's eyes. The man had been more than cooperative in his earlier interrogation but Hotch knew he was withholding something…something the man could use as a bargaining chip later.

"Excuse me?"

"Your agent Morgan isn't safe. She's got plans for him. Annah doesn't like to lose."

"Well like you, Savannah Hayes is going to spend the rest of her life in prison."

"It won't matter. Agent Morgan will be dead and then who will take care of that precious baby boy?"

Hotch watched the dead calm and confident expression staring back at him.

"Maybe Penelope will raise him. After all, she's in love with Morgan; she'd do anything for him."

"Do you have something to tell me or did you call me here to waste my time?"

"You think that this is over but it's not. She won't rest until he's dead."

Omar glanced at the clock on the wall behind Hotch.

"Right now Agent Morgan and the lovely Penelope Garcia are at his home; eating, and resting…I know these past several hours have been quite stressful for the poor man."

"What does she have planned?"

"She's so resourceful, my Annah…it's amazing what you can get accomplished from a hospital bed."

"What are you trying to tell me? I don't have time for games."

"She made him leave the hospital, to shower and eat and sleep. They'll make plans to return to the hospital and check on little Hank…but they'll never make it out of the house."

Then Omar began smiling…the wrinkles in his weathered face becoming prominent as he tilted his head back to keep his focus on the troubled agent who had now risen to his feet. Then the smile became a snicker…a chuckle and a guttural roll of thunder. No one could stop what was about to be the final act of his plans for revenge. Hotch headed toward the door calling for the guard to let him out.

"You're too late, Agent Hotchner…you can't save them!" He cackled.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Penelope wasn't sure what to say or do after his confession. Her mind tried in vain to process his words in those next few moments. For years she'd hidden her feelings for him behind sexually tinged innuendos and flirty banter knowing full well that nothing would ever happen between them. It wasn't that she felt unworthy of him it was that they'd started in a place that would never morph into anything more than friendship. But it had become more and they were more than friends. Everyone had seen it except them. Both of them desperately wanting the love that in fact they already had and so they missed out on years, and on a future that could have given them both what they'd settled for in others while measuring the men and women in their lives against each other. What did he expect from her now? What could she expect from him? It seemed too late for his declaration that he'd perhaps made the biggest mistake of his life to matter now.

"Derek…"

She released him and backed away. He turned to face her. The look of sorrow in his eyes seemed to have taken up permanent residence there. He knew too even though he'd never admit it that there chance had passed and things would never be the same.

"Penelope, I…"

"What do you want me to say? I don't know what to say after that."

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know. I didn't want you to not know especially after everything that's happened."

She looked at him. A single tear slid from her eye. She'd watched him imploding for the last twenty-four hours and his sudden confession hadn't stopped what was happening to her best friend. No one could expect him to survive and then it became clear that he had accepted the dire truth of what his life had become.

"No. No, that's not it."

She stepped past him taking a seat at the table.

"You don't think this is over, do you? You're expecting Savannah to try and…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Glancing out of the window into the darkness she hadn't noticed that he'd doubled over holding onto the center island. Stress and regret were now the culprits of the pain raging behind the ugly scar on his chest. Then, turning back to face him his back to her she saw his agony.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…it'll pass."

She stood and went to him. He closed his eyes and fought his emotions as she placed her hand on his back. There had always been something about her touch that seemed to heal him.

"How long?"

"Three days…three years…forever. The doctors don't know for sure."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I love you, Derek. I've always loved you."

He straightened and turned to face her.

"What?"

She shook her head and smiled through her tears.

"Yes. I love you and I don't know why I never told you."

Derek pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She'd been there all the time. The love, the hope, the future, had been right in front of him and his heart broke. Omar, Savannah…he'd been a fool, an utter cowardly fool.

"Is it too late for us? Tell me Baby Girl, is it too late for us?"

"Where's Morgan!"

Hotch yelled through his phone as he rushed from the federal detention center toward his SUV.

"Garcia took him home."

JJ heard the panic in his voice. Rossi who was behind the wheel, glanced at Reid from the rearview mirror.

"Omar knows where he is and he claims Savannah has put a hit out on him."

"Hotch, when is this going to be over?"

"I don't know, JJ. Meet me at Morgan's. I've already called for back up!"

"Got it! We're about fifteen minutes from his house now."

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

 _"We're going to be alright…we're going to be alright…"_

She hadn't had a chance to respond before they were jerked from each other's embrace by the sound of clapping. Zolton appeared at the doorway, and with a gun cradled against his chest he continued clapping his black-gloved hands with a wicked smile on his face.

"How touching! You two are so…you know Savannah always suspected that there was something between you two."

Morgan immediately stepped in front of Garcia.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, Derek."

Zolton stepped into the kitchen aiming the gun at Derek's chest. Morgan shifted slightly to keep Penelope shielded behind him.

"Look…whatever this is, it has nothing to do with her. Just let her go and I'll stay here."

"I think you know I can't do that agent." He smirked.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

Savannah was grateful that the nurses had allowed her to see her son one more time before she turned in for the evening. He was so beautiful, so tiny…she knew he was a fighter and already her pride nearly overwhelmed her as she thought of all the possibilities that awaited him. Omar would need an heir and she'd given him that.

She lightly ran her fingers down the side of his face. He looked so much like his father. Poor Derek, he had no idea who he was dealing with…threatening her while she laid on her back helpless. Glancing at the clock on the wall above her she mentally counted down the minutes before Zolton would fulfill his duties to her. She was in charge now, Omar had trusted her to handle the final phase of his plans and none of them would see it coming.

Bending down she kissed her sleeping son on the forehead cradling him against her chest. He was the only good, pure thing that had come out of this and if she'd known how to cry this would have been the moment to shed a tear. But tears were for the weak and Savannah was far from weak. She'd watched Omar kill her mother and afterwards the two of them had gone for ice cream at her favorite restaurant. There were no tears then and there'd be none now.

"I'm sorry daddy didn't get to say goodbye, little one but mommy will make it up to you."


	12. Chapter 12

He smirked at the ever-gallant agent. There was no way out for either of them. The way he shielded her willing to take a bullet if it bought her a second more of life was moving… if he could be moved. Now the two would-be lovers sat across from each other strapped in their chairs waiting for what would come next. Morgan remembered the promise he'd made her in Alaska after a hard case that had nearly broken her.

 _"I think I'll stay on the job a little while longer."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"For the rest of my life…"_

Morgan wondered what was running through her mind as her body trembled and she fought with everything in her not to cry…not to show fear. He'd taught her that and now he wondered if it really mattered at all. Zolton stopped behind Garcia running his hand through her hair while keeping the gun trained on Morgan.

"Don't touch her!" He growled.

"I was thinking."

Morgan watched the man's hand travel down her face and rest on her shoulder. He began playing with the collar of her blouse.

"Leave her alone, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Morgan began pulling against his restraints. Zolton moved his hand to her buttons releasing them slowly one by one. It was a taunt he had all the power yet Morgan would never concede until his last breath.

"How delicious it would be for you two to have matching scars."

"No!"

She could no longer hold it in. Her whimpers morphed into a flood of tears as her body shook. Morgan was helpless to make her any promises so he continued to struggle against the ties that held him to the chair.

"Baby Girl…look at me…come on…look at me."

"I'm scared Derek."

"I know, I know...just keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Zolton snickered as he stood behind her. The futility of their exchange humored him as he pulled something from his jacket pocket.

"I love you, Penelope…I'm so sorry…I didn't want this to happen."

"I know…I love you too Derek…" She cried.

The snapping sound drew his eyes to the gleam of the blade and again he increased his struggle.

"Don't do this…please."

He wasn't above begging for her life.

"Derek…"

Zolton pressed the blade against her carotid. She froze holding her breath…closing her eyes.

"This…

She could feel the heaviness of the steel. Derek saw the imprint marking her skin.

"…Isn't…your…"

"Let me take her place…"

Zolton looked up and saw what he'd longed for ever since stepping into the room. He saw it in his eyes and in the tears he refused to shed. He saw what the others had not…he saw his fear and his willingness to surrender. He'd heard so much about this man and what he was capable of. He'd beaten their team who'd been trained in the art of torture and death six months ago; enduring unspeakable pain and then after suffering for nearly twenty-four hours he'd managed to kill them all. Not now. All that was left was a man who'd do anything to save a life, the only life that mattered. Zolton could now report that he'd beaten the man who was unbeatable a man who had to remain present, who could not escape to another place in his mind. No, his only agenda now was to save her life.

Penelope saw it too. If she ever doubted him she couldn't now. His eyes watched her, waited for her to understand…to really understand that he'd made her a promise and he intended on keeping it. She wanted to scream to convince him to save himself but it was too late his gaze told her that it didn't matter what she said he was ready to die for her. Zolton exhaled a breath of victory and shifted his attention to Morgan…she saw the silent agreement between the two men as he took a step away from her now standing in front of Morgan as he fiddled with the knife in his hand.

"No!"

Her plea was as a whisper she'd already lost Zolton's attention.

"Would you really die to save her?"

"Yes."

"But you've lost so much already. Is she worth it?"

"Yes. She's worth it and more. Chose me. She doesn't deserve to die."

"No! Derek…it's okay. Hank needs you."

Now Zolton teased them both as he returned to his position behind her. Again he ran the knife down her neck resting it against her carotid.

"Say goodbye…"

 _"Do you know how much I love you?"_

"Hotch we're here!" JJ yelled into her earpiece.

"I'm still ten minutes out. Go in now!"

Rossi led the way up the sidewalk toward the house. There were no lights on and except for Morgan's truck in the driveway there were no signs that Morgan or Garcia were there. Rossi sent JJ and Reid around the back as he positioned himself to enter through the front door.

Zolton heard the engine of a large vehicle, most likely a SUV pull into the driveway. He knew they would come but it wouldn't matter, he only needed a few seconds to end their lives if he so chose. Focus…that's all he needed was to remain focused. Foot steps; he counted three, two male one female. He saw the hope in Morgan's eyes and it irritated him that the man would assume that his friends would be able to save him…to save her. He wanted so badly to end their lives it would be worth risking his freedom. Without another moment, Zolton quietly disappeared; out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He had just enough time to get out of the house and so he made his escape just before the Calvary had made it to the top of the front and back stairs.

Again he had cheated death and again he would fight the assumption that he was invincible. This time he'd almost taken her with him and that was unacceptable. He watched as JJ and Reid entered the room seconds before Rossi. Frantically the three worked to free them. Nothing mattered except the woman whom he'd loved since forever. He hated himself for keeping his feelings a secret and now he was living the damage that that secret had caused. She didn't deserve to suffer because he was a coward. This wasn't over and it wouldn't be the last time he saw Savannah or her henchman. Someone had to pay for the misery, and the pain. He knew that in the end, that someone would be him.

 **Bethesda Memorial- Moments later –**

Quietly he tiptoed into the room. She was sleeping peacefully and the man couldn't help but notice the slight smile on her face. He wondered how she could be so at peace at a time like this but he supposed she was more like Omar than anyone had realized. He'd trained her well. Zolton was the only one whom Omar had admitted how proud he was of her. Careful not to wake her he took the seat in the corner of the room and waited.

She'd always been a light sleeper and unbeknownst to him she'd been aware of his arrival even before he stepped into the room. It was important to keep the advantage even around family she thought as she slowly began to stir.

"Hello, Sleepyhead."

Savannah turned on her side facing him with her back to the door. Opening her eyes she smiled at the man who'd been like an uncle to her.

"Uncle."

"How is my sweet Annah?"

"Good." Then, "Did you have your fun?"

"I did and I thank you!"

"I owe you. It's the least I could do."

"Did you do as I asked, Uncle?"

"I did. Everything is ready."

"You better leave before they return. This room will be the first place they will come."

"Not to worry, I'll be long gone."

Savannah turned again this time lying on her back looking to the ceiling. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't remember the last time she'd cried. Then once she had gotten her emotions under control, she turned to face the man again.

"Do you think he's proud of me?"

Zolton stood and made his way to her bedside, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Of course he is, Annah, Of course he is."

"I just wanted to make him proud…"

"You have, my darling have no fear."

She smiled as he placed her hand back on the bed. Then he kissed her forehead lingering for a moment before standing again.

"This will be the last time we see each other, Annah."

"I know Uncle but you will always be in my heart."

"As you are in mine."

Then without another word the older man headed toward the door then just before stepping into the hall he turned and blew her a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"How far are you willing to go with this?"

Hotch had allowed the silence to guide them both back to the hospital. He knew his friend and he knew he would need time before talking about what had happened at his home. He like the rest knew what Garcia meant to him and he always wondered why the two had never gotten together. Hotch admired the man next to him; his strength and determination…it was beyond human and beyond anything else he'd ever seen. He wondered if in the end those same things would be his downfall. What he did know was that he'd be there for him no matter what happened and no matter what he needed.

"All the way."

That was it; it was all he said. It was enough. Morgan climbed out of the passenger side and headed toward the hospital entrance. Hotch followed close behind as the two entered through the automatic doors.

JJ, Reid and Rossi had arrived moments before along with Penelope who was being examined by the emergency room staff. JJ watched the concern on Morgan's face morph into fear when he didn't see Garcia with them. Quickly she approached him gobbling him up in her arms.

"She's okay, she's okay."

She felt him exhale into her shoulder as she tightened her grip around him allowing him a moment to let her words sink in.

"I need to see my son but I need to see her first."

"Of course."

She released him and walked toward the far exam room with Morgan close behind. JJ watched as he pushed the door open and rush toward the woman on the bed in front of him.

"Baby Girl…"

"I'm fine, really I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen…not to you…"

"Come here."

She reached for him with an extended arm. He didn't move from his spot in the middle of the room.

"Come here, Derek."

"Garcia…I can't…"

"Yes. Yes you can. I need you here next to me, now."

"But…"

"No, no, _buts._ "

She watched every painful, reluctant step as he made his way to her bedside. Capturing his hand in hers she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen in her arms and she refused to take it personal. She understood him perfectly.

"Pen-"

"Derek Morgan I know you better than you think I do."

She pulled away enough to look into his face.

"And I know you're going to use what happen to distance yourself from me and I won't have it, understand?"

He looked past her shoulder then to the floor.

"Derek, do you understand me?"

He shook his head trying to pull away but she tightened her grip holding him in place.

"I should have chosen you." Repeating his words from earlier.

"Yeah, well you didn't. If it makes you feel any better, I should have chosen you, but I didn't."

He lifted his head to look at her teary eyes.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you choose me?"

"Because I was a damn fool!"

This time it was Derek who pulled her against his body. He held her without saying a word for what seemed like hours. He saw his life flash before his eyes; the years as a child trapped in a world wind of misery-his father's death, Carl. Then he saw the day he first met Penelope and the years he lived silent to his feelings for her. He felt tears welling and knocking behind his eyelids closed against the pain, closed against the need to draw strength from her.

"Now what?" He whispered in her ear.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital – Morning –**

Savannah pulled herself from the small uncomfortable bed and headed toward the bathroom. She needed to see her son and to hold him in her arms. Morgan had kept his distance since returning from their home the night before which surprised her. She'd expected him to burst through the door of her room ranting about the fact that once again she had failed to destroy him. His alpha male tendencies should have made it impossible not to gloat and threaten her about his intentions toward her. It didn't matter and she'd still get the last word and in the end she'd be the one smiling down on his dying body.

She wasn't expecting to see him behind the glass of the neonatal unit. He looked tired as he sat next to their son's incubator cradling the small bundle in his arms. She motioned for the orderly to stop as she stared at the man who'd spent the last two years with her trying desperately to make her happy and prove himself worthy of her. Despite what Omar had told her about him, it had been easy to love him even though it was all a part she was playing in Omar Bastione's wicked plan for revenge. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine what it could have been like to have a life that wasn't filled with madness and evil. She'd learned from the best…to be strong and fearless to use tears as a weapon and not an expression of emotion.

Morgan felt her stares against his back and instinctually he increased his grip around his son's tiny body. He refused to turn and acknowledge her presence…he wouldn't give her that ever again. Smiling he looked at his son sleeping in his arms and he couldn't deny the fact that he looked just like Savannah. How could he give him what he needed without despising her reflection in his small face? This should have been the happiest time of his life; his glimpse into his future that gave him hope that the world wasn't as bad as it really was. But now, all he felt was sadness and despair and he felt helpless and unsure of his ability to really protect Hank Spencer Morgan from the realities of the world, his mother's past and what it meant for his future. Morgan leaned close inhaling the new baby sweetness and planting a light kiss on the baby's forehead. Then standing, he placed him back into his small incubator and turned toward the door ready for the inevitable confrontation with his soon-to-be ex-wife, Morgan was surprised to see that she was not there. Again he turned to face his son and lightly ran his hand down his soft face. This was his world now, no matter what that meant in the end.

Hank was all he had left and for now that was enough; enough to fight Savannah, Omar and whomever they sent his way. He wanted to be happy he'd quickly forgotten how it felt to smile and to look forward to tomorrow. His life was stuck in the present moment, of fear, anger and despair. He wanted more for his son…he loved him so much that his heart ached within his chest. He loved Penelope too and he was tired of denying that fact. He wanted more for himself, he wanted to feel his face stretch as he smiled again but for now all he could do was cry.

 _"Do you know how much I love you?"_


	14. Chapter 14

No matter how much time had passed, she'd never forget the three days and nights she'd spent in his room watching the slow up and down movement of his chest as he teetered between life and death. It was without question the worst time of her life but there was no other place she wanted to be. Savannah had taken her rightful place at his bedside; a painful reminder that she'd waited too long to tell him how she felt. It didn't matter and even though her friends had tried tirelessly to convince her to go home she wasn't leaving. She needed to be there when he opened his eyes even if it meant he'd see Savannah's face first. After eleven years she still hadn't admitted the obvious to herself and for most of those eleven years she didn't realize that what she felt for him was love. She was _in love_ with her best friend...hopelessly and undeniably in love with Derek.

 _"He's going to be alright, he's going to be alright, he's going to be alright...because I say so..."_

If only it were that easy. If she could just speak the words and make all that had happened go away she'd shout it from the rooftop. But she didn't have the power or the words to fix what had taken place in his life. They'd all thought that after they'd found him and he'd survived the nightmare would be over; but it wasn't and now they were all witnessing helplessly as his life crumbled before their eyes.

 _"Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace. Woman, you promise me one thing, whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me!"_

Garcia had watched the light go out in his eyes. She wanted to believe that it was because of what he had gone through but even after he'd woken and thanked her for being there, the light was still gone.

 _"She's pregnant...Savannah's pregnant with my child."_

He'd shared the news with her in a rare private moment when Savannah had stepped out to make a phone call. He tried so hard to smile through the pain that racked his body. She watched the tears stream down his face as he looked at her and waited for her to respond. Penelope remembered how her heart broke in that moment and how she was angry with herself for not being truly happy for him. He mistook her tears for joy and in that she found her own solace. He deserved to be happy especially after all that had happened to him.

 _"Why are you crying, Baby Girl?"_

 _"I'm just so happy for you."_

She'd always regret that lie. Now after six months away from them and a week of hell, she realized that the light in his eyes still had not returned. Not even the birth of Hank had reignited the flame that always seemed to live within him.

There was something that had been eating at her; something that she'd kept to herself brushing it away as nothing more than jealousy. But now with Morgan's fight against Savannah gearing up she wondered if they knew about everything that the woman had done. Hank was the only thing that kept him holding on the only thing that had kept him from taking that last step over the edge.

She'd promised to never stop talking to him and he'd sworn that she was his solace, still, how was she going to protect him against something that would be his final straw. What would he do if Hank were not his son? Penelope felt a cold chill shoot through her body at the thought. That light, it was what made him, _him_ ; that was the reason she had to talk to him. He wouldn't want to hear her suspicions but it didn't change what she had to do.

 **Neonatal Unit -**

She knew exactly where to find him. Penelope smiled as she watched him staring into the large window. He didn't hear her come up he was mesmerized by the small bundle in blue in front of him.

"How's he doing?"

He smiled and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist.

"He's a fighter, like his daddy."

"Yeah...like his daddy."

He felt her tense against his side and he turned to look questioningly into her eyes.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm not sure if you want to know what's going on in my head."

She had his attention now and he turned to face her.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"So much has happened. I don't want to add to it but I can't..."

"What? What's going on? You've never had a problem speaking your mind before. Talk to me."

"Have you...have you ever considered that Hank may not be your son?"

His arm fell from her waist and he turned his back to her and faced the window. Hank was his son; he had to be his son. He'd lost too much already.

"Hank is mine."

"Baby Boy..."

"No Garcia...Hank is my son!"

"I know you don't want to even consider the possibility that that beautiful precious child isn't yours but you have to realize..."

"I can't do this! Don't say another word."

Morgan ran his hands across his head then leaned against the glass of the nursery.

"Derek."

"Don't do this, please. I don't have anything left. She's taken everything!"

"Not everything."

His shoulders slumped, his face against the window.

"Why is it so easy for people to just take, and take...I'm supposed to trust, right?"

Then he turned to face her; his face drenched with tears.

I'm supposed to believe in people and trust...right? I mean that's what everyone tells me."

"I'm so sorry, Derek."

"I trusted, and I believed, I prayed...but you know what happened?"

"Derek, please..."

She reached for him lightly placing her hand on his arm. He pulled away his back bumping against the glass caused the nurses on the other side to look up and over at them.

"Carl! Carl happened...then Savannah!"

He turned back training his eyes on Hank who was now getting fussy.

"He's so tiny. He doesn't deserve any of this."

She tried again to reach out to him slowly closing the small gap between them laying her head against his shoulder and rubbing circles on his back.

"You need to know. You need to know the truth for Hank and for you."

Derek turned to face her again. He was so broken perhaps beyond repair. He pulled her against his body and she could feel his body shaking against her and his tears mixed with her own drenched the side of her face.

What do I do if he's not my son?"

"You do what you've always done, Handsome. You survive."

 **One Hour Later...**

He stood motionless in the doorway watching her sleep. It was so hard to believe that what he thought they had was gone. She'd convinced him that he wasn't a flawed screw up who only used women to make himself feel like a man. She wasn't afraid of his reputation or his past and she refused to give him an easy way out. So he stayed and worked; god did he work. He was happy, and with the impending birth of his son he'd convinced himself that the lingering empty place in his soul would not kill him He could manage the feelings of loss, regret and longing every time he thought about Penelope. Hank made it all worth it.

 _"Savannah, are you unhappy? Is it over?"_

Ever so quietly he stepped into her room. He knew she was a light sleeper he'd discovered that about her once when he'd come home early from a case. Only a confident arrogant person could sleep so peacefully after what she had done. there was no remorse, no regret, just reasons for her actions; actions she'd gladly do again if given a chance. He couldn't allow her to do any more damage to him or to their son. Hotch had asked him earlier how far he was willing to go to end this nightmare. He answered him without hesitation. He wanted her stopped, dead along with everyone else who'd had a hand in his misery.

He watched her shift in the bed as he slowly pulled a pillow from under her head. She deserved to die he had to protect Hank and everyone else he loved. Surely, they would understand. He gripped the pillow holding it against his upper body trying desperately to make the decision that would change his life forever. When did murder become justified? He thought to himself. When it meant freedom and he needed to be free.

Savannah had been dreaming; dreaming of leaving the hospital with her son in her arms. She'd secretly purchased a small island villa on the island of Crete several years before meeting Derek and it was waiting for her. She loved the sea and the solitude of the waves crashing against the rocks and sand. It would be a great place to raise her son and teach him about the things she'd learned as a child. He was her legacy and it was up to him to carry on the family business.

He lowered the pillow, her eyes opened suddenly in shock. She hadn't heard him enter the room but she watched the determination in his eyes; the mocha hue now a deep onyx piercing her and holding her in place.

 _"No! He wouldn't...she was the mother of his child and he didn't have the nerve...he was one of the good guys..."_

Then she saw it, so odd considering. His eyes were red and she could see the faint hint of tears on his face. If she hadn't been looking so closely and had not been trained to pay attention to the minutest of details, she would have missed it. He smiled; not a toothy smile but one that stretched his lips across his face and made the crow's feet around his eyes stand out prominently on his face.

Then she was on the beach standing just close enough for the water to rush the shore and cover her feet. Hank was in her arms smiling and waving his little pudgy arms in the air. He loved the sea, the salty smell and the white sand. She wished things could have been different...she wished she'd had the last laugh. She hated losing. Then, it was dark.

 **Two Hours Later...**

Morgan was jerked from his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. The text was from Hotch; the team was on its way to the hospital. His hands were still shaking and his heart was still racing. He wanted to believe that he didn't have it in him to kill her but the truth of the matter was, he did.

"We may have found a lead on the man who attacked you and Garcia."

Everyone was seated around the small conference table when Morgan walked in the room. The hospital had again been gracious in allowing them space to work. His team, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Garcia watched as he stepped into the room and took the last available seat next to Rossi. Judging by the look on his face none of them were sure if he'd heard what Hotch had said.

"Zolton Druyak, Omar's second in command. According to security footage from the airport, he was seen arriving two days ago from Ontario."

"He's obviously here to finish what Omar started." JJ added.

"Then why didn't he?"

All eyes shifted to Morgan who until now had not said a word.

"What do you mean, Morgan? Rossi asked.

"He had plenty of time to kill us but he didn't."

"We have to find him. We need to end this!"

JJ wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"We will." She assured her.

"You'll find him when he's ready for you to find him. He's after me so you can bet he's close."

"Then we need to get you into protective custody..."

"No! With all do respect, Hotch, I'm not running. I want this son-of-a-bitch! I'm not running!"

"Then we'll protect you here."

Hotch was about to continue when a nurse walked into the room. Morgan felt the hairs on his arm stand up as he moved to the edge of his seat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

Her eyes shifted to Morgan as she waited to go on.

"What's wrong? Is my son Okay?"

"Yes, yes, your son is just fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's your wife, Agent Morgan."

"What about my wife?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

Morgan and Hotch exchanged guilty looks.

"Her nurse discovered her when she went in to make rounds. The local police have already been called...I'm sorry for your loss."

 _"Savannah, are you unhappy? Is it over?"_

 **Across Town - Unknown Location**

Zolton had kept his word. He told her the night before that it would be the last time they saw each other. She never saw it coming so sure that he'd gone to complete his next task. She didn't know that she too was on his list of tasks. If he had any consolation, Annah went quickly never feeling the pain as the bullet crashed against her forehead and entered her brain. There was no time to linger; he had one last mission before leaving town. This one was the most important and he could not fail.

Zolton entered the old abandoned building that he had made his temporary home. It was hidden from view and from the memory of its owners. Sufficiency had its rewards so Zolton pulled up a chair and sat at the weathered table in the center of the room. He was the last of them now and with Omar in jail it was up to him to finish things. Like Omar, he did not tolerate failure and he knew that by this time tomorrow everything would be completed.


	15. Chapter 15

**County Morgue – Morning –**

Morgan stood stone-faced and numb while the coroner slowly pulled the white sheet away revealing the ashen lifeless body of his wife. He'd pictured her dead more than once over the past week. So many feelings invaded his being; anger, confusion and regret. The grief he also felt was not because she was dead. His grief was spawned from the loss of time, loss because he had allowed himself to believe that they could work. It had been hard always feeling as if he'd come up short in making her happy always wondering if she was just going through the motions. He had his answer. It wasn't what he'd wanted but the truth seldom was.

Hotch watched his friend from the other side of the glass. He never wanted something like this to be what bonded them together. The two men had had their differences over the years but there was no other man he respected or admired more than Derek Morgan. Hotch was often baffled by his strength, focus and determination. He seemed to be super human at times never seeming to bring home the horror or the stains that scared the rest of them. Now here he was saying his last goodbye to his wife. Unlike, Haley, Savannah had only pretended to love Morgan…it was the worst thing that could be done to a man who never fully trusted anyone. Hotch had trusted Morgan with his life and that had not changed and if he had any regrets it would be that he'd failed at convincing Morgan to do the same.

But he'd trusted Savannah at least as much as he'd trusted anyone. Hotch knew this would be a set back for the man who risked everything to protect them all. He hated to admit it even to himself that Morgan's distrust of others was not only his greatest weakness, but it was also his greatest source of strength. No one could deny the cracks; Morgan was broken now perhaps beyond repair and it frightened Hotch. He'd made such a big deal about his inability to trust and now what could he say to convince his friend that it was still a good thing that he did even if it had meant losing everything.

 _"How far are you willing to go?"_

 _It had been the second time Hotch had asked him that question that night. His answer was the same. The truth had driven him mad and now all that mattered was that Savannah didn't win. She had to pay, he needed to beat her and she needed to know that she had lost…to him. He imagined her dying, watching her take her last breath while he snatched the life from her body._

 _"I told you; all the way."_

 _"What does that mean, Morgan?"_

 _He wasn't sure but the only thing that mattered was his son's safety. He was all Hank had left. No one was going to hurt him or take him away._

 _"It means that I may need you to look away."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I may need you to look the other way…if I…"_

 _"Morgan…"_

 _"You're the only one who understands what this feels like, Hotch."_

 _"I lost Haley to George Foyet…it's not the same."_

 _"Yeah but you lost. You nearly died and your son was almost killed."_

 _"It's not the same, Morgan."_

 _"I was there."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I was standing in the hallway when you killed Foyet. I could have stopped you but I didn't. I just waited until…until it was over."_

 _"I don't understand…"_

 _"When we got to the house I sent the team to search downstairs. I ran upstairs alone. I heard the two of you…I saw you beating the hell out of that monster and I just stood there and let you."_

 _Hotch let his body slump against the wall. He was stunned. He had no idea that anyone had witnessed what he had done._

 _"Why didn't you stop me?"_

 _"He deserved to die."_

 _"We don't get to make those decisions."_

 _"He deserved to die, Hotch."_

 _Morgan watched as tears welled up in his friend's eyes. He'd never spoken a word about what he had seen; never dreamed he'd have to. Now it was his turn._

 _"So, now what? You want to kill Savannah? You want me to let you walk into her room and kill her?"_

 _"I don't know. I just need to know that I can, that if I walked into her room…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I need to know that you wouldn't stop me."_

The coroner quietly left the room passing Hotch as he entered. So deep in thought Morgan had not realized that Hotch had entered until he took his place on the other side of the table.

"You okay?"

Morgan shrugged not really sure how he should answer the question.

"I thought I'd feel…I don't know, happy. I wanted to be the one who…"

"Killed her?"

"I couldn't do it. She took everything from me. She helped those men…"

"Morgan, you've got to let it go."

"You know she opened her eyes just before I…"

"Morgan…"

"She called me a coward; said I didn't have what it took to take her life."

"Let it go."

"The truth is…I could have; I could have killed her while she lay there gloating. No one would have known."

"You would have known. Don't let her win just let this go."

"I can't. Not yet."

"Morgan, it's over."

"Not yet. Omar is still alive and Zolton is out there somewhere."

"Yeah but we'll get them. Both of them neither of them will be able to hurt you again."

Morgan pulled the white sheet over her body and took a step away from the table. He wanted to scream but instead he remained quiet. It wasn't over. He wondered if it would ever be over. The two headed toward the door and walked out into the hallway.

"It would have been so easy to smother her. I even had the pillow in my hand."

"You're not a murderer, Morgan."

"Neither are you, Hotch."

Hotch nodded as they headed toward the rest of their team. He knew Morgan's intentions when he'd headed toward Savannah's room the night before. There was no doubt what was on his mind; but he knew his friend and he knew that no matter what he wanted he'd never kill the mother of his son.

 **County Jail –**

Zolton wanted to give his friend the news about Savannah personally. So, he walked through the front doors and passed security without a hitch. None of the officers recognized him or questioned his intentions. Omar was being held in a special wing of the building away from general population. It was seldom that the wing was used so the man who'd begun the plan that had thrust Morgan's life into a never-ending nightmare found the solitude and the perks comforting.

Zolton had paid the necessary fees to insure that Omar was delivered his special brew of Cuban coffee each morning. It was amazing that even for a man who'd tried to kill a FBI agent, Zoltan easily found a guard or two to do a few extra favors for a price. This morning he'd called upon his new, "friends" to add a little extra something to his boss' brew; the same extra something that had ended his son's life several months ago.

Omar smiled as his old friend walked through the door escorted by a young officer who quickly left the room leaving them alone to talk in private. Zolton took the seat across from his boss and smiled confidently. He could still smell the coffee on his breath. Even behind bars, Omar's arrogant demeanor had not waivered. Zolton admired him for that and despised him all at the same time. The man had never regarded Zolton as any more than one of his loyal minions who'd do anything to please him. That's what made this morning so easy. Zolton knew that Omar would never suspect, never believe that Zolton would orchestrate his own plan of revenge.

"You look good, my friend. Tell me why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you that Savannah is dead…just as you ordered."

Omar stood and walked slowly around the room shaking his head. He was quite pleased at how things had progressed while he was locked up awaiting trial.

"Good. You've done well. There's only one thing left to do, no?"

"Yes. One more thing."

Omar suddenly began to cough. It was hard to breath or to speak. The room began to grow warmer as he stumbled back toward the table. He grabbed for the man seated calmly at the table but he stumbled falling just short of his feet. Zolton looked down at the man whom he'd grown accustomed to looking up to for so many years. Their eyes met and Omar knew that he perhaps had taught this man too well. Even as he lay dying on the floor he briefly admired the man's nerve…he never expected Zolton to be brave enough to kill him and so he had to smile and nod as he acknowledged that he had been beaten by the least of them.

"What…what have you done, Zol-ton?" He choked out."

"I've done what you taught me to do, remember? This is for Annah and her mother. You knew I loved her and you took them both from me because you could! I swore that I'd kill you…I promised myself…and her."

Omar shook his head in disbelief as he tried to laugh through the pain and the fact that he was losing his ability to breathe.

"And so you have…"

Zolton stood with his eyes fixed on Omar. He needed to see him take his last breath and when he did, Zolton casually called for the guard and waited for him to enter the room. Then he looked down again at Omar's dead body.

" _Now_ there's one more thing to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan had insisted on no fanfare, no parties, nothing, for his son's homecoming. He just wanted to take Hank home and begin their lives again. It had been over a week since Savannah was killed and Internal Affairs had been on his ass ever since. He'd been put on administrative leave, which was fine with him. He hadn't planned on returning to work anytime soon.

He hadn't finished the nursery and he needed to erase all signs of Savannah from the home they'd shared, so today was set aside to get things ready for Hank's homecoming tomorrow. Derek never saw himself as a parent let alone a single father of a newborn baby. Life had a way of kicking you in the teeth and lately, he'd felt he'd taken his share of lumps. Penelope, JJ, his mother and his sisters had all promised to help and for that he was grateful.

Penelope had promised to meet Derek at his house in a few hours. She'd insisted on picking up some necessary items for the nursery and then helping him to get it just perfect for his precious son, her godson. It was like pulling teeth to get him to agree on letting her help and she tried not to take it personally but it was hard. She'd felt him pulling away from her especially after the conversation about Hank possibly not being his son. She'd found out later that he had already ordered a DNA test; it had been done moments after Hank's birth. She couldn't imagine what it would do to him if Hank was not his son.

Zolton had hidden something in Morgan's house the last time he was there. Now he was back. He was amazed at how easy it was to get back into the house no extra security measures had been taken since his last visit. So, he let himself in and got to work.

He was the last of them now. Derek Morgan and the rest of the BAU had successfully killed or captured every member of their network. Nothing was left. It was up to him to finish things, he was in charge now and there was one last thing to do. They'd all failed…every last one of them had failed. Omar had no tolerance for failure and Zolton knew it. There was only one thing left to do.

Zolton had been aware of Derek's every move and he knew that his son would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. He also knew that he was on his way here to work on the nursery. Annah was so looking forward to raising her child but it was not to be. Now there was unfinished business, Derek Morgan had proven to be more than any of them had imagined. Actually, the older man had to admit to himself that he was quite impressed…quite impressed indeed.

He paced the small room admiring the paint choice of Skylark Blue. He ran his finger along the railing of the crib the only piece of furniture in the room. He was certain Savannah had chosen the color and the crib. It was so her, he chuckled. He felt a twinge of loneliness and regret; he hadn't felt any emotion in ages…then it was gone and for that he was relieved.

Zolton stopped in front of the walk-in closet and opened the door. The large vest was just where he'd left it; packed and filled with explosives. He smiled as he picked it up and slipped it on. Then, he pulled the small detonator from his pocket and walked across the room. He leaned against the wall and slowly let his body slide to the floor. This was it. He was all that was left. He knew his orders; the mission was not complete.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

Morgan stood in the hallway staring at the sleeping bundle on the other side of the glass. A nurse came close and smiled waving him inside. He shook his head declining her invitation as he tried hard to return her smile.

"You're a lucky man, Agent Morgan."

Derek hadn't heard the man approach and so he turned his head to see Agent Todd Michaels standing nearby.

"That I am."

"I hear you're taking him home tomorrow."

"I am."

"What's going to happen to him when I send your sorry ass to jail?"

Morgan turned completely around to face the agent. He crossed his arms and stared deeply into the man's face.

"I'm not going to jail, Agent!"

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you have against me?"

"I know who and what you are, Agent Morgan. You think you're above the law. In fact, your entire team thinks they are above the law and I'm going to bring each and every one of you down!"

"Well it's not like you haven't tried before."

"I know you killed your wife."

"That woman single-handedly orchestrated my kidnapping and torture. She wormed her way into my life with the sole purpose of having me killed! Did I want her dead? Damn straight! But I didn't kill her…I couldn't kill her! She's the mother of my child and I would never kill his mother!"

"Well from what I understand he may not even be your son!"

Derek lunged at the smaller man. He came within inches of reaching him but was stopped short by two pairs of hands.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Hotch, let me go!"

"No Morgan! He's not worth it!"

Agent Michaels took a step back far enough to be out of reach of the three agents. Rossi glared at the man as he struggled to keep Morgan from breaking free.

"Morgan calm down he's trying to provoke you because he knows he doesn't have a case." Rossi warned.

Morgan stopped struggling but Hotch and Rossi continued to hold onto him.

"Michaels, did you come to harass my agent or do you actually have questions for him?"

The man straightened his tie and jacket and took another step back.

"You really need to see someone about that temper, Agent Morgan."

Morgan made another attempt at reaching the agent but to know avail.

"I think I'm finished…for now. Don't worry though, we'll be seeing each other soon."

Agent Michaels turned and made a hasty retreat down the hall and out of sight. Hotch and Rossi released their grip but kept an eye out just in case.

"You can't let him get to you like that. It's all a part of his game."

"I know that Rossi…It's just I'm tired of people trying to take the one thing that I have left and that's my son! Hank is my son!"

"We know, Derek! Of course Hank is your son."

Rossi smiled sympathetically and wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"And speaking of your son, don't you have a nursery to finish?"

Morgan relaxed and smiled slightly nodding in agreement as the three men headed down the hallway.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Zolton heard the truck pull into the driveway. He renewed his grip on the detonator and waited.

Derek killed the engine and got out of the truck. He was anxious to get started and so he closed the door and headed toward the front door.

Zolton checked his watch…timing was everything.

Derek climbed the steps and as he grabbed the doorknob he realized he'd forgotten his tool belt.

Zolton leaned his head against the freshly painted wall and closed his eyes. It was time. He pushed the button breathing a sigh of relief.

Derek felt the heat on his back seconds after he heard the loud explosion. His body was thrown off of his feet across the yard landing on the sidewalk, face first with a hard thud. Debris like rain fell from the sky and he struggled to stand. He saw the blood…his body and his legs were not working in sync. He felt heavy and his eyes strained to see what had happened.

He was losing the battle to keep his eyes open and his mind fell on his son…everything had been for him. What would happen, if he didn't make it back to the hospital?

 _"Hank…I'm coming…I promise…and I won't be late…"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bethesda Memorial Hospital –**

The loud frantic click-clack of her heels alerted the others that she was coming. Rounding the corner at lightening speed Garcia nearly lost her footing as she slid to a halt at the waiting room doorway. JJ rushed toward her grabbing her firmly by the shoulders breaking her fall.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"He's fine! He's fine Garcia. Calm down."

"I was on my way to his house when you called…I was supposed to help him with the nursery and … oh no the nursery…the house…it's gone now what? Now…"

"Easy, easy! B-R-E-A-T-H-E…"

Garcia struggled but she inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled collecting her thoughts. Rossi, Hotch and Reid all gathered around her as she slowly lowered herself into a chair.

"I need to see him! I need to see him now."

She tried standing but JJ held her in place.

"You can't see him now."

"But you said he was okay!"

"He's got a slight concussion and some glass imbedded in his back and shoulder from the shattered windows. The doctors are just removing it. When they're done we can go in." Reid added.

The team exchanged looks. All of them had thought the worst when the call had come in. Like so many times before in the last several months this was close way too close.

"When is it going to end?"

They'd all been thinking that too. Garcia looked up. One by one she looked into their eyes for an answer that she knew none of them had.

"When is it going to end? He can't take any more."

 **Exam Room –**

He wanted to see his son. That's all that mattered even though JJ and Reid had assured him that Hank was safe he wanted to see him with his own eyes. He imagined what must have gone through his team's minds this time. He secretly wondered if they would eventually get tired of him and the nonstop drama that surrounded him. Then he thought of Penelope.

She saw the bruises on his face the result of hitting the sidewalk. He saw the worry in her eyes and he remembered the promise he'd made her years ago, a promise he'd broken dozens of times since. The others followed her into the room but it didn't matter she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He jumped slightly and muffled a moan from the pain of the close contact against his tender skin. JJ was the next to step up planting a soft kiss on an uninjured spot on his cheek. He nodded and smiled as he saw their looks of relief.

"Are you okay?"

She planted a kiss on his lips unashamed not caring in the least about the looks being exchanged behind her back.

"I'm fine, Baby Girl."

He noticed the looks too. It was fine and he knew there would be questions later. He was tired of running from the questions and tired of running from her. He glanced at them; they were smiling now and he shook his head and smiled in return.

"I'm sorry." He began.

He didn't know what else to say. He'd been the center of their worlds for all the wrong reasons for too long now.

"Morgan…"

Hotch understood the apology he'd felt the same way after Foyet. He wasn't to blame then just like Morgan wasn't to blame now, yet he needed to say it nonetheless.

"Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and you Baby Girl, I don't know how to thank you all."

"You don't need to thank us."

JJ felt a tear escape as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how I would have survived any of this without you all."

"We're family. That's what family does."

Everyone turned toward Reid surprised and happy that after all these years the young genius had finally gotten it.

"Thanks Pretty Boy. We are a family aren't we?"

"You better believe it."

Rossi smiled and fought back his own grown-man tears while Hotch smiled and nodded. Morgan had finally gotten it too.

 **Bethesda Memorial – Next Morning –**

Morgan hadn't been able to talk his way out of a night in the hospital. Even though his injuries were minor, the doctors knew he hadn't gotten much rest over the last week. So with the help of his team, they'd all insisted he stay put for the night. Garcia and JJ promised to look in on little Hank before they left for home and that sealed the deal.

None of them had gotten much sleep but they eagerly gathered at the hospital. JJ had managed to put together an outfit for Hank from some of her children's baby clothes that she'd stored away just in case she and Will were blessed with another child in the future. Rossi and Hotch brought breakfast and Reid had brought Morgan's go bag with a fresh pair of clothes for him to change into. As he struggled out of bed his body reminded him of his injuries. He felt overwhelmed at the whirlwind that was now his life. He was taking his son home today; he had no idea where home would be now that even that had been violently taken from him.

On cue there was a knock at the door and before he could respond the door slowly opened and a young man, no more than eighteen stepped in. Morgan noticed the large brown envelope in his hand.

"Mr. Morgan?"

"That's me."

Morgan watched the young man's hand extend his way and without a word he took the envelope from him.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day."

The young man turned and unceremoniously left the room. Morgan stared at the envelope. He knew what it was and he'd dreaded what it held inside. He'd second-guessed his decision, perhaps made in anger and haste. More than one person including himself had questioned Hank's paternity and now he had the undeniable proof one way or the other, all he had to do was open the envelope. Reid was the next to step through the door and Morgan welcomed the distraction as he placed the envelope face down on the bed. It didn't go unnoticed as his younger friend handed him the go bag.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"So?"

"I don't know, I have opened it yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Later."

Reid saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Hank meant everything to him. He couldn't help but remember the conversations the two had shared during Savannah's pregnancy. Both of them had been taken by surprise at Morgan's eagerness to become a father. Now just by the simple act of opening an envelope that too could be taken from him. Reid worried he wasn't sure if Morgan who was the strongest man he knew would be strong enough to survive that.

Garcia's hands shook as she helped JJ dress Hank. JJ noticed her friend's nervousness and wondered what would become of the woman who'd loved Derek since the day she'd joined their team. She gently placed her hand over Garcia's and waited for her to look up.

"Calm down. You're doing just fine."

Garcia continued to struggle afraid to look her friend in the eye.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, JJ."

"You're nervous about the same thing we all are nervous about. You're wondering how Derek will manage, how he will handle being a father, a single dad."

"Yeah…"

"But he will manage. He always does. He loves this little boy and nothing will stop him from being a good dad to Hank."

"Yeah but what if…"

"No. No, we're not going there, Garcia. This is Morgan's son in every way that matters."

"I just don't know what will happen to him if…"

"Stop it, right now. Hank Spencer Morgan is Derek's son and we all will be there for whatever the two of them will need!"

Garcia shook her head and continued to smile down at the anxious baby as she finished dressing him.

"Are you ready?"

Reid couldn't help but see the apprehension on Derek's face as he watched the two women from the other side of the glass. It was such a stark contrast; JJ an obvious veteran it seemed so easy for her. Garcia on the other hand seemed a little unsure.

Derek felt his stomach flutter as the nurses gently placed Hank in Penelope's arms. Morgan smiled as the woman whom he'd loved since the day they'd met, kissed his son lovingly on the top of his head.

"Am I crazy, Pretty Boy? Am I crazy to think I can do this?"

"No Morgan, you're not crazy and yes, you can do this."

Morgan shifted the envelope in his hand. He still hadn't opened it and he wasn't sure when he would. It was time to take Hank home and begin a new life one birthed from deception, lies and violence. He wanted to be sure that things would work out and he wanted to feel confident that he was what Hank needed but so much had happened that had rocked his world. He was fearful of the truth…it had made his reality dark and scary.

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Garcia and JJ walked out of the nursery toward them. He saw the expectation and her teary eyes as Garcia held Hank in her arms. JJ stood near Reid sharing glances with him and waiting for Morgan's reaction to the magnitude of the sight before him.

He had no words and silence seemed appropriate for the moment. Morgan wanted to reach for Hank but his hands were full; one with his go bag the other with the large brown envelope. Both of them felt heavy the envelope more so than the bag with its implications and potential. He was amazed at how much power he had eagerly given it over his life.

"Are you ready, Handsome?"

Morgan glanced at Reid and nodded. It had been the second time in mere minutes that he had been asked that question. He hadn't answered; he didn't have an answer. Then Reid grabbed the bag from Morgan's grasp and headed toward the hallway.

"How about if JJ and I go get the car?"

"Thanks, Reid."

Morgan nodded and then focused his eyes on Garcia's. The silence between them now seemed overwhelming.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for this?"

Morgan lifted the envelope to eye level and examined it as if seeing it for the first time. He turned it over and ran his index finger lightly across the sealed flap. Hank cooed and began to wiggle in Penelope's arms as he slept. The sound of the envelope ripping under the power of his hand broke the silence, then a heavier sound of ripping as he tore the now two pieces into four. Penelope gasped not sure what to think.

"What are you…?"

Derek tossed the remnants of the envelope in a nearby trashcan and held his hands out patiently while Penelope placed the bundle in his arms. After he was confident the baby was secure in his hands he pulled him close to his body and planted a sweet kiss on his head.

"Now I'm ready. Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

 **2 Weeks Later...**

Derek slowly pulled his tired body to a sitting position. His neck, shoulders and back ached but it didn't matter. The small whimper of his son made him feel alert as he glanced at the restless bundle mere inches away. This had been the routine for the past two weeks and Derek had resigned himself to the reality that sleep was something from his distant past.

Penelope sprung to her feet at the sound of Hank crying. She knew Derek would beat her to him but she still got up and headed toward the living room. She watched from the doorway as he massaged his neck and shoulders trying to work the stiffness out before picking up his son. She knew he was determined to go it alone and that made her sad.

"I didn't buy that couch because it was comfortable. I bought it because it was cute."

Morgan smiled tiredly as he stood looking into the bassinet that had been the first official gift from Hank's Godfather. Spencer had been extremely proud of himself to have found and had it in place before Morgan and Penelope brought Hank home.

"I'm sorry if Hank woke you, Baby Girl."

"No apologies needed, Handsome."

Morgan began moving his neck back and forth and rotating his shoulders still trying to work out the stiffness.

"You know you don't have to sleep out here on this couch. There's plenty of room in my bed."

"Penelope."

"What? It's not like you haven't been in my bed before, Derek." She teased.

"Yeah, I know...it's just..."

"Just what? Listen, I'm not expecting anything, okay. I just want you and Hank to be comfortable and that couch, my handsome best friend, is not comfortable."

She watched him relax a little and the smile that crossed his face gave her a smidge of hope. Derek picked up Hank and cradled him against his chest. The little baby boy looked so small against his father's muscular frame.

"You're a good father; you know that?"

"I don't know. Most times I think he deserves a lot better than me."

"I can't help but think that there's another Omar around the corner or a Zolton or a..."

She watched his face drop and the hope she'd held moments ago disappeared.

"Or what? Talk to me."

"Or another Savannah."

Penelope exhaled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Savannah is dead. Omar is dead. Zolton killed them both and then blew himself up in your house. It's over Baby Boy, you've got to believe that!"

"Is it? Is it really over?"

"Yes. It's really over! You have to flight to get your life back. Hank needs you to be you again. And..."

He turned to look at her for the first time since she'd entered the room."

"And?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and moved slightly to look him in the face.

"And I need you."

He kissed her on the lips gently and she returned the kiss taking the time to show him that she was serious. He pulled away still looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You can do a whole lot better."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you and I love your son. I'm more than up for this."

He kissed her again, and again until the sounds of his son's cries pulled them apart.

 **3 Months Later...**

There were days when the memories of the last eleven months were still fresh in his mind. The scar on his chest had stopped hurting but it was still hard to look at. Then there were the nightmares; vivid images of the kidnapping, the beating, and the torture and being set on fire all with the approval and initiation of his wife. The bureau had closed his case and deemed the threat against him over. The bureau had also insisted on his attending ongoing sessions with a therapist. He fought it tooth and nail but in the end he had to submit to the process before he was allowed back in the field.

Today was moving day. He was nervous. He'd become comfortable in the cramped space of Penelope's one room apartment. She'd managed like always to make him feel welcome and safe. Hank had settled in nicely as well and even seemed at times to prefer Penelope's company over his. He loved her and that scared him. He'd never discussed that fear with her and like everything else that scared him, he denied it and tucked it away for later.

Penelope watched him as he loaded the last of his and Hank's things into his truck. She didn't want him to move. She knew this day was coming and she'd tried over and over again to convince him to extend his stay. As much progress as he had made in therapy and even with his part-time return to work he was distant and reluctant to discuss their relationship. Her doubt and insecurities had begun to surface and she hated herself for it. Patience had never been her strong suit but once he'd admitted his feelings shortly after Hank's birth she'd vowed to wait for him no matter how long it took.

He wanted her with him but when he'd asked her to move with him she'd turned him down. He was confused because they had been so close and her space was clearly too small for the three of them. He'd assumed she'd say yes; yes without hesitation but her reasons for saying no, caught him off guard.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure I won't change my mind, Handsome."

She saw the hurt in his eyes. There was nothing more in the world she wanted. To live in the same house with Derek and Hank would be a dream come true but she needed him to be sure; sure about her and where she belonged in his life. For over eleven years Penelope had loved him and dreamed of him. She didn't want to be his default she had too much to lose to settle for that.

"I don't understand, I thought you loved me...and Hank."

"I do love you; both of you but..."

"No but's...I need you..."

"And I need you. I need you to be sure that I'm what you want. I don't want you to ever second-guess me or us. I want you to know that I'm not Savannah and I'd never hurt you like she did."

"I know you wouldn't..."

"Shhh..." Silencing him placing her finger gently on his lips. "I hear you asking her why in your sleep, Derek. I hear you cursing her and crying as you fight the demons when you close your eyes..."

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"I'm here, right here, Derek. I love you more than I thought anyone could love another person. I want a life with you and Hank and I plan on fighting for it but you've got to fight too."

He pulled her against his chest and held her tight. Her mind was made up and he understood even though the thought of spending their first night in their new home without her was almost unbearable.

"Just don't give up on me." He whispered.

"Never."

 **6 Months Later...**

Even though she had not made it official, Penelope spent most of her days and nights at Derek's. She'd even helped decorate the large home with Derek allowing her to make most of the design choices. He loved watching her move around the house and fussing over Hank. He still had not managed to persuade her to give up her apartment. Still, he was his happiest when she was there with him and his son. The team seemed to be permanent fixtures as well. The home had become the gathering spot for weekend get-togethers and sleepovers.

She knew he was still struggling still trying to make sense of his life and where it had brought him. Hank was the light of his life and he'd taken to fatherhood with an ease and confidence that seemed effortless. Derek fought his demons but he insisted on fighting them alone. It was his way of protecting her and insuring that he could protect himself. He talked less and worked more hiding himself behind a freshly painted wall of pretense saying the right things and doing the right things. She wasn't fooled in the least.

Derek hated his body. His workout regime had doubled from one hour to two hours each day yet he despised the reflection that stared back at him from the mirror. The scar stood out discolored, mocking him, a constant reminder that he'd been bested. He'd grown tired of his family and friends referring to the, 'Old Derek' as if it were possible to resurrect him from the grave. The simple truth was that there was no, Old Derek. Old Derek had died in that dirty remote farmhouse. Old Derek had not been strong enough to rise from the fire and all that was left was the memories, the lies and the tears. No, Old Derek was dead and buried...he wasn't quite sure what to make of the new man he had become.

His hand felt as if it weighed a ton as he slowly lifted it placing it on the wet misty mirror. The scar on the back of his hand stopped him momentarily.

She allowed him to think that she wasn't aware of the fact the he never allowed her to see his upper body. She always adored his body especially his abs but it had been almost a year since she'd had the pleasure of ogling him from afar. It didn't matter to her, the scars, the darkened irreparably damaged skin; none of it mattered to her at all. Like most things, he refused to discuss it keeping his feelings tucked close and his clothes on. Today would be different, no more coddling him and walking on eggshells she needed him; needed his arms wrapped around her. She wanted his hands and mouth on her, she'd been patient and waited but she was human and her human needs were screaming...today, today she'd make him see what she saw and she'd make him admit that he saw it too.

He took in a shaky breath drawing his hand across the mirror wiping away the steam revealing first his face then his shoulders then lastly...

Penelope gripped the knob and turned it slowly. She'd heard the water stop minutes ago and by now he would be out of the shower. He'd be pissed, defenseless...she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but it was now or never.

The scar caught his eyes grabbing his attention. He focused on the horror and the sight slammed him dead center of his worst nightmare. He could feel his captor's fingers running down his body as he applied the white phosphorus to his skin. He closed his eyes just like he did that night trying desperately to keep his mind safe and away from what was about to happen.

"Derek?"

He hadn't heard her come in; didn't see her standing hidden in the steam that still filled the room. His eyes widened his hands searched for the towel...it was in her hand. He reached for it angrily but missed as she moved it behind her body.

"Baby Girl! What...are you doing in here?"

"I need you."

"I'll be out in a minute...give me..."

"No! I've waited for six months..."

"Give me the towel! Now Penelope!"

He turned his back to her and leaned against the counter struggling to maintain his breathing just like that night a year ago.

"Penelope...Please...leave!"

He jumped as her arms wrapped gently around his waist. She felt him stiffen as she laid her head against his back.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

"Penelope...please...I..."

"I don't care about the scar. You are the most gorgeous man..."

"Don't do this..."

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded his head, yes. He wanted to disappear...he wanted to believe that what she was saying would still be true once she saw what he was forced to look at everyday.

"Let me show you how much I love you Derek."

"I can't do this...not now..."

Penelope began to kiss him lightly on his toned back tracing her fingers over his tattoos as she went. He began to tremble under the weight of his own tears. He wanted her here and now. Even though she was his hero she was still human and what woman would want him now?

If nothing she was persistent and sheer determination drove her as she stepped away from him and waited. He lifted his head staring at her through the mirror. He watched her as she removed her clothes piece by piece letting them fall to the floor around her feet. He was speechless he couldn't take his eyes off her. Again, she approached him placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her.

She shook her head as he lowered his eyes...the shame moved her and so did his tears.

"No! Derek, don't do that. Look at me!"

"You are so beautiful how can you possibly be with someone like me? He muttered.

Without saying a word she placed her index finger under his chin and lifted his head.

"Look at me, Baby Boy."

There it was in her eyes. He didn't understand how but it was there...her heart shone front and center as a smile crossed her lips. He couldn't speak, or think.

"How? I don't understand..."

She tenderly placed her hand around his neck and pulled him toward her placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him relax as she deepened the kiss. She kept the control while he was still trying to make sense of what was happening.

He returned the kiss and as she began to lightly run her fingertips across his chest he hissed ending the kiss. She increased her grip around his neck as she trailed kisses starting from his neck to his shoulders to the undamaged parts of his perfect chest. Just as she leaned in toward the center he stopped her placing his hands on her shoulders to block her progress. Without a word she stared into his eyes and held him there for several seconds. Taking his hands from her shoulders she kissed the palm then the back of his scarred hand. He watched her meticulously explore every inch of his hands, arms, shoulders taking her time not missing one centimeter. Again she leaned toward the center of his chest holding his hands firmly in hers refusing to be denied what she wanted.

Morgan backed away bumping against the vanity, there was no escape Penelope pinned him in place as she gently kissed the top of the scar that seemed to divide his chest in half. He stiffened and hissed...then moaned as she continued down inch by inch until she'd marked the thing that had prevented him from sharing himself with her. She felt him relax and she smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. This was what he needed; this was what she wanted to give him.

"Penelope..."

She ignored him as she began her journey back toward the top of the scar. When she was finished he pulled her toward him and devoured her mouth with his. He was in control now as he nearly inhaled her with his need of her.

"Penelope?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Hank?"

He's asleep." Then without another word he took her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

Penelope opened her eyes and quickly realized that she was in bed alone. She smiled and stretched taking up most of the bed. She could still feel his large hands on her body as he made love to her less than an hour ago. It wasn't how she'd imagined their first time it was better. He'd managed to set his fears aside and show her without saying a word how he felt and what she meant to him.

Her memories were interrupted by the sounds of baby giggles and daddy noises coming from the monitor next to the bed. She smiled as she listened to the two loves of her life. Pulling her robe on moments before Derek walked through the door, carrying Hank in his arms, Penelope watched them approach the bed. Hank immediately reached for her nearly plunging from from his father's arms.

"Hold on little man." Derek chuckled placing Hank in her arms.

Penelope gobbled the wiggling bundle in her arms smothering him with kisses and holding him tightly against her. Derek moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Looking back he breathed a sigh of relief at the two most important people in his life. Pulling a small velvet box from the drawer he returned to the bed joining them.

"He looks good in your arms."

She smiled and continued playing with the baby.

"I love him like he was mine."

"He loves you too. We both do."

"I have a question."

She sounded serious and he waited for her to continue. The nervousness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Sure. You can ask me anything, Baby Girl."

"Is that invitation to move in permanently still on the table?"

He waited for a moment as he gathered his nerves.

"Under one condition."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

He extended his arm and opened his hand revealing the box. Penelope's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was all she could do to concentrate on the baby in her arms.

"You have to be my wife."

"Oh my god, Derek."

He opened the box revealing a large round cut diamond ring with two pink diamonds on each side.

"You saved my life. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you and I was too stupid to realize it. I need you, Hank needs you; you are my today and my forever. Please make my life complete and marry me."

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Derek leaned toward her and kissed her tenderly on the lips while Hank cooed his approval. Wiping the tears streaming down her face, Derek felt a release within his chest. He could breathe again. He hadn't realized until that moment that he had been struggling just to breathe. Now he felt as if he could fly.

Penelope was happier than she'd ever been. She leaned in this time and took his lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them were lost in the bliss of the moment until Hank broke the trance.

"Ma, ma! Ma, ma..."

Penelope and Derek pulled away from each other smiling in wide-eyed shock at Hank who looked at one then the other puzzled.

"He just called me mama!" She whispered.

"Yes he did!" Derek smiled brightly.

"Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay, Baby Girl."

Penelope felt giddy as she kissed Hank on the top of his head.

"My precious, precious baby boy!"

"Ma, ma! Ma, ma!"

Derek heard an odd noise in the room. He hadn't heard it in a long while. It was laughter birthed from pure joy. It was his laughter. The sound was something he hadn't thought about in a long time. He pulled his son from Penelope's arms and held him high above his head.

"Careful, Hot Stuff."

"I got him, I got him."

Then gently he lowered Hank in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. This was hope, he thought. This was what he'd always wanted but never believed he could have. Savannah had tried to steal this from him. She and Omar, strangers who never knew him but were willing to form an unholy alliance to destroy his present and deny him a future.

Suddenly he realized that he'd been looking at things wrong. The scar that he was so determined to hide was not a sign that he had been beaten; it was a sign that he had survived.

 **One Year Later...Wedding Day**

"Baby Girl!"

Derek burst through the door and rushed into the room reserved for the bride and her bridesmaids.

"Derek Michael Morgan, what are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. There she stood back to him and staring at her reflection in the large floor length mirror.

"JJ told me you were in hysterics! What's going on?"

"Where's Hank? You were supposed to be watching Hank! I gave you only one job, you and Spencer, and Dave and Aaron...one job..."

"Whoa Baby, hold your horses. You know you're not supposed to get upset!"

Penelope exhaled trying to calm her nerves.

"Hank is just fine. His Godfather and Uncles are keeping a watch over our son."

Our son; she melted at the sound.

"What's wrong, why are you so upset?"

"It's this dress! It fit perfectly last week when I had my final fitting, now I can't get it to zip up! What am I going to do now? I can't go out there with my backside on display."

Derek began to laugh as he approached her. He saw her face turning bright red as she turned to face him. She was furious and that made him laugh even harder.

"Baby, it's going to be okay, let me fix it."

Reluctantly she turned back to face the mirror fighting the tears threatening to ruin her makeup.

"It's not funny, Derek! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How can you say that? He giggled under his breath.

Then with a quick tug he managed to zip her dress much to her relief.

"See? All done, piece of cake."

Then he planted a kiss on her neck and pulled her against his body. Now they both stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"You are absolutely beautiful! I can't wait to marry you and make you Mrs. Derek Morgan."

"I love you too and I can't wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan."

"You saved my life, Penelope. With you, and Hank I have a reason to live and I can't tell you how you have made me whole. I don't deserve you..."

She turned to face him, and looked longingly into his eyes.

"We saved each other. We made setting aside our fears worthwhile and I am so glad we did. I get to be your wife and Hank's mommy..."

Derek bent down and planted a kiss on her expanding belly, interrupting her before she could finish.

"And this little Angel here too."

Penelope smiled as she placed her hands on his head as he kissed her belly again.

"Yes, and this Angel too." Then. "You are truly my hero, Derek Morgan and I will forever be grateful.

Derek stood and glanced lovingly at her in the mirror again and smiled. Then planting a kiss on her lips he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the skeptic, an ardent zealot." E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly

 **The End.**


End file.
